While In Volterra
by MsSkylerBlack
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella. Victoria goes to the Volturi asking for justice for James' murder. When Aro goes to Forks looking for the human who knows their secret what will he find? Could the Volturi be the family Bella has always needed? Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone. I know my other stories aren't finished but as I said I write as it comes to me. This story has been bugging me like crazy for the last few days. I'm going to post the first chapter and if you guys don't like it, I'll discontinue it and turn my attention back to my other stories. **

**Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, Victoria goes to the Volturi asking for justice for James' murder. What will happen when the Volturi discover a human girl who knows their secret?**

**As you can tell all of my stories center on New Moon because in my opinion that is when Edward and Bella should have ended. So I hope you like it.**

**While In Volterra**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

Pain…I wasn't good enough…Loss…He never really loved me. Why couldn't I be enough? Why didn't he love me? What did I do wrong? Edward…Pain…Edward…Loss…Edward…Lies…Edward…Anger.

How could he lie to me? He used me because he liked the smell of my blood! How many girls has he done this too over the last 100 years? It was all lies he never loved me, none of them did. It hurts so badly! When will this pain ever end?

**APOV**

Here we are, yet another day as ruler of Volterra. Here I am living (for lack of a better term) another day of sitting on this throne with my brothers by side. They have their wives and I have no one. My own wife has been dead for over 300 years now. I never loved her but she was good company. I mean I have my children Jane and Alec and I love them dearly. Yet they cannot fill that void in my heart. Oh well nothing I can do about it now. Let's move on.

After over 3000 years the stories we hear never seem to amaze me. Everyone has different reasons for coming to the Volturi. Some of our guests come here begging for forgiveness and others praying for death. On very few occasions we get those who need the Volturi's assistance in fixing their own issues. Ah Yes! Now here comes Demetri with the latest complaint. She is very pretty. Oooo a red head, very nice.

"Demetri what a pleasure to see you! Who do we have here?" I asked as they approached the throne.

"I'm Victoria." _I thought I asked Demetri, but very well. _

"Hello there. What is that we can do for you my dear?" I'm bored with her already, let's fix this so she can get out of here.

"I want revenge for my mate James, he was murdered." Well this could be interesting. Revenge is always a very forceful emotion.

"You could not take this vengeance yourself?" I am curious as to why she felt we had to handle this.

"No the coven that killed him is quite large. I wouldn't have been able to fight them all." I simply nodded at her explanation.

"Alright why did they kill you mate?" Marcus asked clearly already bored with her.

"Well James and I along with our friend Laurent were visiting Forks, Washington when we came across a coven of vampires playing baseball in a field." _How very strange…_

"Baseball what the hell kind of vampires plays baseball?" Caius chuckled.

"Caius brother please, let her finish." I said but couldn't help chuckling a bit myself.

"Anyway my mate soon discovered that one of the vampires there was indeed a human." _Wait…what was that? _

"There was a human among a coven of vampires?" _Impossible_ "Was she their meal?"

"No Aro she was a part of their coven." There was something about her story that was just not sitting right with me.

All vampires knew that it was against our laws for humans to know of our existence unless they were to be turned. That must have been this coven's plan.

"They must have been planning to turn her. What happen next my dear?" I needed to get the rest of this story before I could make a decision.

"When James caught her scent he wanted her. The coven refused to hand her over so James chased them down. When he caught up with the girl, they killed him." She explained.

"Well Victoria, he was warned so in my opinion he had it coming." She snarled at Caius and launched for him. Before she could get remotely close she was on the floor writhing in pain. I stood up from my seat and went to stand in front of her.

"Have you lost your mind?" No one has ever attacked the Volturi.

"He did nothing to deserve death!" She screamed.

"He went after a human that did not belong to him. He was warned and he went after her anyway! Who is this coven?" From the sound of this James, I didn't know if I wanted to punish this coven or send them a thank you card for getting rid of him.

"The Cullens." There is no way she just said what I think she did.

"Carlisle?" Caius gasped out and my brothers and I shared a look.

"You know him?" She seemed angered further by this. Marcus left his place to come stand beside me.

"Of course we know him. Carlisle is our brother." I knew we had to review this further.

I could have simply touched her hand and gotten the real story but something was telling me that would just be too easy. Carlisle has to know better than to be this reckless. Carlisle knows the law better than anyone. I must speak with my brother and get to the bottom of this.

"Demetri lock her away until we can get to the bottom of this." Demetri grabbed her off the floor and led her out. She protested a bit but Alec quickly used his gift to silence her. What right did she have to beg after all she came to us?

"Brother what is Carlisle doing with a human girl in his coven?" Caius asked.

"Well his son Edward was the only one who hadn't mated. Perhaps he has finally found her." I thought about this Edward was such a talent. He has been alone for so long. If he had finally found a mate then Carlisle and his coven would do anything to protect her.

"You could be right Marcus. Maybe I should pay our brother a visit?" I really was just looking for an excuse to get away.

"Or you could call?" Caius chuckled.

"Oh Caius where is the fun in that?" Alice's gift was very powerful. Oh how I wanted her on my guard. I didn't need them to see me coming and then make an attempt to hide the girl.

"Heidi dear, block us from Alice Cullen's visions. I don't want her to see us coming."

"Yes Master." She complied immediately.

"Jane, Alec, Felix, let's take a trip to Forks!"

**Alice POV **

Our family hasn't been the same in months. Not since we left Bella. Esme does nothing but sob. Carlisle has locked himself in his study and does nothing but grieve for his broken family. Jasper has so much guilt. Emmett misses his sister and even Rosalie finally admitted that she missed Bella too.

Then there is Edward. He is so heartbroken it's almost too painful to even think about. He left us several weeks after we got here to Alaska. Being around the family was just too much for him. Everyone's thoughts were centered on Bella. I honestly didn't think he would have been able to make it this long without her. I warned Edward when he decided to leave her that this would happen, but he never listens.

Tanya tried to distract Edward and that just made him angry. I still can't believe he threw her across the room like that. Although why Tanya would tell Edward that she could make him forget about Bella is beyond me.

Edward told me not to look into Bella's future so I haven't. But I'm so worried about her. Maybe just one little peak to make sure she is ok.

"No Alice." Jasper said as if he had Edward's talent for reading thoughts.

"What Jazzy?" I asked innocently.

"I can feel the concern flowing off you and I know it's for Bella. You cannot look for Bella."

"Why not?" _I can do whatever I want!_

"Because if she is doing well you'll be sad that we aren't a part of her life. And if she isn't doing well then you will feel bad for us leaving." _Damn it…he is right. _

"I already feel bad about leaving!" I shouted.

"And if Bella is unhappy you will just feel worse!" He shouted back "Leave it alone Alice. If for no other reason, leave it because Edward asked you too." _Oh alright._

"You're right Jazz let's go hunting." I really hope Bella is doing ok.

But I can't look in on her; if Edward ever decided to come home he would know instantly. I just hope that she is safe. She will never know how much it is hurting the family to be without her. She'd made our family complete and now without her we were falling apart. Bella wherever you are I miss you and I love you.

**What did you think of the first chapter? Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

The flight from Volterra was a very pleasant one. But I guess you can expect that when flying on your own private plane. Once we arrived in Forks we had the driver take us to the Cullen's home immediately.

When we arrived we instantly noticed the house was empty. All the furniture was gone and the Cullens scents were all very light. I knew they were no longer here but exactly how long had they been gone?

"Demetri what do you sense?" He was walking the perimeter trying to find any traces of them.

"It's entirely too light here. They haven't been here for month's master."

"What about the girl?" I could find Carlisle easily when the time came. Right now I needed this human.

"Her scent is almost completely gone, but I'm sure I can follow it."

"Please do. We will follow you." With that Demetri took off running.

It did not take long for her scent to become strong to us. It was quickly becoming obvious that wherever the Cullens were, this girl was not with them. We stopped in front of a small house and knew immediately that it was hers. I mean that delicious scent was everywhere.

When we walked into the house we followed the scent up the stairs and into the bedroom where her scent was the strongest. There on the bed sat an extremely beautiful yet extremely depressed looking girl. Her body was thin and her eyes had dark circles under them. She looked like she hadn't had a good night's rest in months.

I sat down on the bed in front of her and she lifted her gaze to mine. Oh my! The most beautiful set of browns eyes I'd ever seen were looking back at me yet they held absolutely no emotion.

"Hello dear." She held my gaze for several minutes before she spoke.

"Hello Aro." Emotionless again. What on earth happen to her?

"You know who I am?" Maybe there was a bit of truth to Victoria's story.

"Not personally. But I saw a picture of you in Carlisle's study." She seemed to be sadden by having to speak his name.

"Ah yes. What is your name my dear?"

"Isabella Swan but I go by Bella for short. Are you here to kill me?" Normally I would have said yes and gotten on with it. But she looked like she would welcome death. I had to know exactly what happen with her and the Cullens. I reached out and took her hand in mine. Imagine my surprise when I saw nothing.

"No I am not here to kill you my dear. Tell me Isabella, are you aware of my gift?" She looked at me still showing absolutely no emotion and shook her head.

"Well my dear I can read every thought you've ever had with one touch."

"Oh and let me guess when you touched me you couldn't read my thoughts huh? Yeah don't feel bad he couldn't read my mind either." Well now I didn't feel so bad but I was intrigued. I have never met a human with the ability to block my gift before. It also wasn't lost on me that she couldn't even say Edward's name.

"Master." Jane called out from beside the bed.

"Yes Jane dear?"

"I've been using my powers on her for the last few minutes and so has Alec." So it was not just mine and Edward's power. She was also immune to Jane and Alec as well. I have to know more about her. I mean this girl is so beautiful. It wasn't just that though. For some reason, I feel an over whelming need to keep her safe. I can't kill her that much I know. But I also can't leave her here broken and alone.

"Excuse us for a moment Isabella." I motioned toward the door and everyone stepped out into the hall.

"Master what have they done to her?" Jane looked as if she would cry if she could.

"Jane dear I do not know. But I don't think I can hurt her."

"No master, please don't! She looks so sad. Maybe we could take her back with us?" Jane asked.

I looked over and saw that Felix, Alec, and Demetri all had hopeful looks on their faces. I wanted to say yes let's grab her. But fixing this girl wouldn't be an easy job that much was obvious.

"Why don't we see what she thinks of that?" We stepped in the room to see her sitting in the same spot as before staring at nothing. I took my place on the bed in front of her again.

"Isabella. Who lives here in this house with you?" She looked taken back by my question.

"My dad. Are you going to hurt him? Please don't! He doesn't know anything!" She was starting to panic. I took both of her hands in mine and tried to calm her.

"Shhh. I'm not going to hurt your father. I just wanted to know." Truth be told I did need to know if her father was also informed of vampires. I believed her when she said he knew nothing. "My dear we would like for you to come back to Volterra with us. I find you very intriguing and I think if you were turned you would be quite the asset to our family." She looked shocked to say the very least. As if it was unbelievable for us to want her.

"You want me to go with you?" She looked completely skeptical.

"Yes please?" I can't believe I'm actually asking her opinion on this. _What's that about? _

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Well we are going to help you get better and as soon as you are ready I'm going to change you." She took in a sharp breathe and looked at me as if trying to find the lie in my eyes. She of course didn't find anything, because I meant every word I said. After a moment of thought she finally spoke.

"Ok I'll go with you." She sighed.

"Wonderful! Jane, Alec, Demetri pack Isabella's things. Felix, call for the car and tell them to get the plane ready. Isabella my dear you can just sleep until we get to your new home." I thought maybe this might make her smile just a bit_. It did not. _

"I haven't slept in months. I don't think I can anymore." I have never seen anyone look so helpless and weak. I was starting to get very angry with my brother. How could he have let his son broken her down like this? I didn't have all the details or any details for that matter but it was obvious that he'd broken her heart and left her here.

"Master maybe you should hold her. Women like that sort of thing when they are sad." Demetri said too low for Isabella's human ears to hear.

I wrapped my arms carefully around her small, fragile body. She looked at me in shock for a moment but quickly relaxed and melted into my arms. As soon as she did she broke out in a heartbreaking sob. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she spoke.

"Why wasn't I enough? How could he just walk away? I don't understand what I did wrong?" I held her tighter. And when I looked up at my guard and saw that Alec, Demetri, and Felix all had angry looks on their faces. Jane once again looked as though if she could cry she would be sobbing right along with Isabella.

"Isabella my dear you don't ever have to worry about that again. We are your family now and I promise I will never leave you."

"Neither will I Bella…please don't cry." Jane said as she reached out and took Isabella's hand.

"Do you promise Aro?" She was just so helpless.

"Of course my dear I promise. You will always have me." I knew as I said these words they were very true. This girl had me completely in the few hours I'd been in her home.

"You'll always have me too Bella" She looked at Jane and smiled. I think I saw Jane's heart melt right then and there.

"Hey you can have us too Bella." Alec chimed in.

"Yeah I've always wanted a little human." Felix said and Isabella giggled. Oh what a beautiful sound that was.

Jane and the boys finished packing her things while she and I went downstairs to write a note for her father. I watched over her shoulder as she wrote.

_Dad,_

_This is not an easy letter for me to write, but I can't stay here any longer. I'm hurting and it isn't getting any better. Everything around here reminds me of him. I need to get away and clear my head. I can't stand hurting you anymore, either. I can see how much pain you're in having to see me like this. _

_I'll call when I'm safe. Please give my love to Jacob, Billy and Angela. I love you so much daddy and you'll never know how much being here with you has meant to me. I'm sorry these will be your last memories of me. Maybe someday I'll get the chance to change that. _

_I love you and I'll miss you, _

_Bella_

By the time she was done writing the letter, she was sobbing again. "Are you alright cara mia?" I put my arms around her shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just a little sad to be leaving my dad. But it's for the best. I'm such a mess right now. Are you sure you want to take me Aro?" I chuckled.

"Yes cara mia I'm very sure." Once everything was done we packed into the car, headed to the airport and quickly got back on the plane.

Isabella climbed onto one of the couches on the plane and Jane climbed on right with her. Once in Jane's arms she began to cry again. I hated seeing her this way. I knew already that I wanted her for myself but we were a long way from there. We all listened intently as Bella told us what happen at her birthday party.

"I didn't want the party, but Alice insisted that everything would be fine. It was just a paper cut…one small drop of blood. But it ruined everything. Jasper didn't mean to hurt me. I knew that. He was only reacting to the blood. Plus as an empath, he was dealing with everyone else's thirst as well. But Edward panicked and threw me backward into the wall. I was hurt even worse because of that. Carlisle stitched me up and I thought everything would be fine. Edward was pouting at first but I expected that." It was starting to become too much for her.

"Cara mia, you don't have to tell us anymore right now if you don't want to." I told her.

"No it's ok. I need to get this out. Edward acted very strange after that. I knew that something was wrong, but I never thought he'd leave. One day he showed p and asked me to go for a walk with him. He took me out in the woods near my home and told me they were leaving. At first I thought he meant the two of us. He quickly let me know that he didn't mean that. Basically he told me that he didn't want me anymore and then left." Every vampire on that plane growled in unison.

How could he just walk away like that? How could Carlisle have allowed this?

"Despite all of that; I still love Edward with all of my heart." Well that simply won't do. I'll have to make her see that she could love another. She could love me. I would never leave her like he did. "I'm getting a little sleepy now. Aro, would you mind holding me again? It felt really nice." I was all too happy to oblige.

My guard members were all smiling widely at the image of Bella in my arms. I knew they could tell that I already had feelings for her. I held onto her tightly, silently trying to tell her that she'd always be safe with me.

Hopefully my brothers will be as accepting as the guard. Because if I have my way; in a short time Edward Cullen will be nothing but a memory.

**What do you guys think is it worth it for me to continue or should I just quit? Review and let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is how much I love you guys. I am writing this next chapter from work. It is bugging me so while I'm free here we go. I'm glad you all seem to like the story so far. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**APOV**

Isabella spent the remainder of the flight from Volterra in my arms. It was as if that is exactly where she belonged. She screamed a few times in here sleep and I only held her tighter.

"Master this is ridiculous! The girl can't even sleep! Can we please hunt Edward Cullen down and kill him?" I chuckled quietly.

"No Felix. Not yet anyway. I don't think Isabella would be too happy about that." Although I wouldn't mind it at all.

"Master did you hear what he said to her? How could he just leave her alone in the woods like that? I swear if he ever shows his face in Volterra he is gonna be in pain beyond his wildest dreams." Jane was visibly fuming.

This was surprising to me. My entire guard appeared to be just as protective of Isabella as I was. Although I knew my reasons for wanting her safe were much different from theirs. It still made me happy to know that if I were unavailable they would protect her.

"I never liked Edward anyway master. And now he is simply giving me more incentive to kill him the next time he comes around." Jane laughed.

"Now Demetri none of us will harm young Edward unless my Isabella wishes it so." _My Isabella. _

"Yes master." He sighed defeated.

Isabella was beginning to stir and I could tell she was waking. She opened her eyes and looked up at me as if she was shocked that I was still there. I thought maybe she was wondering why I was still holding her so I made a move to release her but she tightened her grip on me.

"Hello cara mia. How did you sleep?" I knew the answer to this of course but it was still polite to ask.

"Believe it or not I slept better than I have in a while. Thank you for holding me Aro." She smiled.

"It was no problem cara mia. I didn't mind at all. And now that you are awake I can let you go if you wish?" _Please say no my Isabella._

"No Aro please don't." _Yes!_ "I feel so safe in your arms." _You are always safe with me my love. I will never let…Stop it Aro get a grip on yourself she is still in love with Edward she is not ready for this._

"Bella you were screaming in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" Jane asked as she came to sit beside Isabella placing her hand in Isabella's.

"It's always the same dream. Edward takes me out in the woods tells me never loved me. That I'm nothing and then he leaves and Victoria kills me."

"Ah yes Victoria. Isabella dear Victoria is waiting for us back at the castle." She started to panic in my arms.

"Isabella calm down she will never touch you I promise you that. She came to us asking for justice for her mate James. Why don't you tell me what that's about?"

We all listened again as Isabella told us how James had chased her all the way to Phoenix and lured her to him under the false pretense of having her mother. Felix got so angry when she got to the part about he'd broken her ribs, legs, and bitten her that he snatched out one of the plane's seats. _Damn it he was so paying for that!_

When she got to the part about how Edward had sucked James' venom from her wound I was overcome with jealousy. This is why she believed he loved her so. He had done the impossible. There are not many of us who would have had enough self-control to stop, especially if she was already bleeding.

"I thought that Edward loved me. He saved me from James. I mean I'm his singer and he stopped. He could have killed me but he didn't. I just don't understand why he would do all of that if he didn't love me."

"Bella, Edward is an idiot for leaving you. I would have just let you turn." Demetri said.

"I know that's what I wanted too Demetri. But Edward was dead set against it. I guess now I know why. He never really wanted me forever. Why can't I stop loving him?" _I can't take this anymore. _

"Isabella that is enough!" She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. I really didn't mean to yell at her but this was becoming too much.

"I do not want to hear another word about how much you love Edward Cullen!" I was furious! I knew that I was being unreasonable but it was crushing me to hear of her love for someone else.

"Aro I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. But I can't help how I feel." She looked away.

"Yes I understand. Of course you can't help it." I released her and went back to sit in my chair. I was very surprised when Isabella came and sat right in my lap straddling my waist.

"Aro are you angry with me?" I was trying not to relish in the fact that she was now pressed right above my growing erection.

"No cara mia. I'm just trying to give you some space. You need time to get over Edward. I'm sorry if I was mean to you." I pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It's ok and I don't need space from you Aro." She turned so that she was no longer straddling me but she was still seated on my lap. She laid her head on my chest and sat that way for the rest of the trip.

Once we arrived in Volterra we returned quickly to the castle and went to greet my brothers. I was so glad that Demetri had called them on our way and filled them in on everything. I walked into the throne room hand in hand with Isabella. I took my place in between my brothers and pulled Isabella down to my lap.

"Hello Isabella. I am Marcus. It is a pleasure to have you join us." _Oh thank god!_ I thought he would be angry about her being here.

"Hello Marcus. Thank you for allowing me to stay here." She blushed and pulled herself closer to me.

"Hello young one. I'm Caius. I'm very sorry about what has happened to you. Would you like us to kill that Cullen boy for you?" Isabella laughed.

She got up from my lap to go over and kiss Caius on the cheek. "Thanks Caius that is the sweetest thing I've heard all day." We all laughed and I pulled her back to my lap.

"Cara mia your room is not ready yet. Until it is you may sleep in my quarters. I mean unless of course you would feel comfortable somewhere else." _Please say you don't mind staying with me. _

"No Aro. Your quarters are more than fine." _Thank you. _

"Alright then. Jane will you take Isabella to my room please?" She hopped off my lap, kissed myself, Caius and then Marcus all on the cheek before following Jane out.

"Well brothers what do you think?" This was just as much their kingdom as it was mines. They have every right to say that she can't stay. I seriously doubt that they will.

"I think she is perfect for you. The bond I see between the two of you is very strong." That was exactly what I needed to hear. Marcus saw a bond between Isabella and me.

That meant that even though she wasn't ready to be mine now, one day she would be. I could be patient. Stay by her side and help her heal. Isabella was going to be my mate. I wonder how she will react to that…

**Ok there you go guys, now I have to get back to work. I hope you enjoyed that review and let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who has added and reviewed the story so far. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**APOV**

"So tell me Marcs what kind of bond do you see exactly?"

"Aro I think you know what kind of bond I see because you can feel it. Isabella is your true mate."

I knew that I have felt it every since she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I needed Isabella to get over Edward but I knew it was too soon to ask for that. As much as I hated to admit it she loves him with everything she has and it is not gonna be easy but I have eternity.

"Excuse me brothers I am going to go check on Isabella. Felix when Isabella and I return we will deal with Victoria."

I walked down the long corridor to my quarters. As I approached I cold here Isabella and Jane talking.

"_So Bella do you think you will be happy here."_

"_I'm trying to be, I mean I miss my dad already but it's for the best that I left. I know it was hurting him to see me like that day after day."_

"_Well Bella we are going to help you anyway we can. I know what people think of the Volturi but behind closed doors we are a family."_

"_I can tell I'm not going to lie I was surprised at how sweet Aro was. He was so loving and gentle with me. Jane can I tell you a secret?"_

I felt a little bad for listening in but I couldn't read her mind this was as close as I would get to seeing inside of her head.

"_Of course Bella you can tell me anything"_

"_Ok I know this is stupid but I feel so safe with Aro like maybe he was meant to be in my life or something."_

"_Bella I think that we were all meant to your life. I think you were meant to be a part of this family."_

"_Yeah I guess I was"_

I thought this would be a good time for me to make my entrance.

"Hello ladies how is everything going in here?"

"Hi Aro everything is fine your room is so beautiful."

"Thank you Isabella for now this is your too so feel free to make yourself comfortable."

Truth be told we had plenty of rooms that were more than suitable for Isabella to stay in but I just wasn't willing to let her out of my sight just yet.

"Jane that will be all for now"

"Yes master I'll see you later Bella"

"Ok bye Janey" Jane smiled kissed Isabella on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Once she and I were alone I joined her on the bed. She immediately jumped into my lap straddling me once again. If she kept this up I was going to be revealing our destiny much sooner than I planned.

"Aro am I supposed to call you master as well?" Oh God yes please do

"No cara mia you don't have to call me that until you join the guard."

"But what if I want to call you that?" She was pouting and it was the sexiest thing I've seen in three thousand years. It occurred to me then that she was flirting with me.

"You are playing with fire Cara mia"

She pulled herself closer to me so that her face was just inches from mine

"Well maybe you should burn me"

As much as I wanted to take her right then, I knew she was nowhere near ready for this. I lifted her off my lap and quickly realized my mistake. Rejection: it was so clear on Isabella's face right now you would have thought it was written across her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Aro I don't know what came over me please forgive me…"

"Isabella you didn't do anything wrong I…"

We were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Master we have Victoria ready for you in the throne room."

"Of course we're coming."

I grabbed Isabella's hand and she slowly pulled it away from mine. I silently cursed myself for being so stupid. She was starting to open p to me and I pushed her away.

We walked quietly to the throne room together and the entire way she never once even looked in my direction. Once we got into the room Jane's eyes immediately locked on Isabella and taking in her expression Jane rushed to her side. Isabella simply shook her head and went to sit at Caius' feet. Felix came in with Victoria now and the moment she spotted Isabella she launched for her in rage.

Once again Jane stopped her and she crumpled to the floor in pain.

"That's enough Jane" Isabella's voice was soft but still held such authority. She was made to be my queen. Jane stopped immediately

I walked over to Isabella and pulled her feet.

"Cara mia what do you want to do with her?"

"Let her go Aro she was just a part of James' game."

"Whatever you wish mia amore. Victoria you have broken no law and Isabella has seen fit to spare your life…"

"Who is she to spare me?"

"That is none of your concern! You are spared we are done; now leave and if you value your life at all do not ever return!"

Victoria bowed and then threw a quick glare at Isabella before leaving…

It's been two weeks since the incident in my bedroom and things between Isabella and I have drastically changed. She is no longer sleeping in my quarters she actually has her own room now. She is avoiding me whenever she can and it is not lost on me that she has been spending most of her time with Matthew one of the newest members of my guard.

Matthew had joined my guard a few weeks before we left to go speak with Carlisle. He was away on a mission when we first arrived and when he came home Isabella was already here. The moment he say her I knew he was attracted to her and watching her blush as he stared at her didn't help to keep me come. They were getting too close for my liking and I knew would be putting a stop to it soon.

Controlling the jealousy I had proved to be a very difficult thing for me to do. Each and every time I saw them together in the gardens or going out of the castle to shop I felt my heart break more and more. On this particular night I was lying in my bed thinking of some way I could fix things between when I heard the two of them coming home from a night out.

"_Bella thank you for going out with me tonight."_

"_Thanks for asking me Matthew I've never been to the opera before"_

"_I'm glad you enjoyed yourself I hope we can do it again soon"_

"_Yeah me too well good night Matthew"_

_It was quiet for a while before I heard Matthew speak again._

"_Bella may I kiss you?"_

That was it I didn't need to hear anymore I flung my door open and they both turned to look at me.

"I think you should be going to your quarters now Matthew"

"Yes master good night Bella"

"Good night Matthew"

Matthew kissed Isabella on the cheek and that only fueled my anger.

"Isabella in my quarters now!"

She walked inside tripping twice over the long black silk gown she was wearing. Once she was inside I moved closer to her until she was pressed against the wall in my room.

"Aro did I do something wrong?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I thought that was what you wanted?"

"Isabella what I want is you"

"But why…why would you want me I don't understand?"

"Cara mia you are so beautiful, smart, sexy, and I want you all to myself."

I wasn't wasting any more time I gave her a very soft kiss on the lips not wanting to push her too far. Nothing I've ever experienced cold have prepared me for the feeling of her lips on mine. Of course I felt the call of her blood but right that didn't hold nearly as much appeal as the call of her body.

I scoped her into my arms bridal style and carried her to my bed. I laid her down and finally broke our kiss.

"How do you feel cara mia?"

"A little shocked actually I thought you didn't want me, that's why I started spending time with Matthew."

"Well no more than that. I don't want you spending time with him anymore."

"Aro you can't tell me what to do! I like Matthew and I will see him whenever I want!"

"Oh yes I can and don't speak to me that way. Remember who I am Cara mia you are in my home I'm telling that I want to be with you and I don't want you seeing Matthew anymore."

"I know who you are Aro and I understand you are telling me how you feel but Matthew is my friend and I can see him whenever I want! You do not own me Aro!"

Before I knew what was taken place we were off the bed and I had Isabella pinned to the wall.

"DO NOT EVER SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME ISABELLA?" She said nothing just stared at me

"Answer me Isabella"

"Yes Aro I hear you"

I nodded and she threw her arms around my neck and brought her lips to mine. What in the world is wrong with this girl? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks as soon as the smell of her arousal hit my noise. My temper had turned Isabella on well I wasn't expecting that at all. I carried s back to the bed once again and broke our kiss.

"Aro I know how you feel ok but can we please take this slow. I'm not totally over Edward yet and I don't want to jump from relationship to another. I mean it only been two weeks."

"Of course I understand cara mia we can go as slow as you like. After all mia amore soon we have forever."

She pulled herself closer to me and held on just as tight as she had on the plane from Forks.

"Cara mia I've missed you so much, please move back in here with me."

"Sure Aro and I missed you too. Don't worry like you said soon we will have forever…"

**I hope you guys like that. Now for some reason with this story I am finding it so much easier to write from APOV so I think that's what it going to be for a while. Of you guys just have to hear from Bella let me know and I will make it happen. Please review! Also I hope the story isn't too fast paced for anyone but I kinda like to get to the point.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. As demanded we shall continue in APOV I'm glad you guys like it because sometimes writing BPOV can be a little draining. I'm sorry if I always an AN at the beginning of a chapter but this is how I like to do them. I can't stand to read stories where the AN is placed in as a chapter. I will never do that to you guys. Anyway I'm going on and on. Here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: My sweet Twilight you do not belong to me…oh how I wish you did. **

**Chapter 5 **

**APOV**

It has been three weeks since Isabella has moved back into my room and it has been wonderful. She still spends time with Matthew but no where near as much as usual. I have made myself very clear about that. Isabella seems to like it that I am so possessive of her and I think she does some things just to get a rise out of me.

I have yet to tell her that she is my true mate because she is still not ready. She is sleeping more peacefully now, although she still calls Edward's name in her sleep sometimes begging him to come back to her. That makes me jealous and on those nights I usually have to leave and let Jane stay with her.

Isabella and Jane have the most beautiful relationship I've seen in a long time. Marcus says that Jane's bond to Isabella is just as strong as mine. The two of them are more like sisters than friends. Anytime they are together they act like little kids and it is so adorable.

Marcus and Caius were both very much in love with Isabella at this point. Caius found her extremely fascinating and Marcus simply thought she was funny. Isabella had brought our castle to life with her presence. Though she was not thrilled with our choice of diet at first she said she understood and agreed that when she was turned she would honor it.

We'd had a long day today, Jane and I had taken Isabella shopping and she was worn out. Here she was lying in my arms sleeping peacefully when she began to moan. It was a very captivating sound and I couldn't wonder what she was dreaming about. I knew I would be finding out soon because she always talked in her sleep. I waited patiently and she finally started to speak softly.

"Mmm Aro"

Did she really just say my name in her sleep? All the nights she'd been sleeping in here she had never once called my name. It was always Edward or Charlie, sometimes she would call Alice or her mother Renee and once she said Jacob, I had no clue who he was so I let that one go.

But tonight she was calling me and moaning. Is she having the kind of dream that I believe she is? My answer came quickly as the powerful scent of her arousal hit me hard. I had to launch myself from the bed in order to keep from taking her right then. When I did this her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed.

"Aro…" she called me her voice sounding so sexy.

"Yes Cara mia?"

"I was dreaming about you…we were…you were…wow!"

Was I that good in her dream? I couldn't help but smile as I smelled her arousal growing. She had been dreaming of making love to me and from what I could tell she loved it. I sat back on the bed with her and pulled her into my arms.

"Car mia were you having a wet dream about me?"

She looked a little shocked "How do you know it was a wet dream?"

"Because Isabella" I pulled her up so that she was straddling me "I can smell you"

She gasped and roughly pushed her lips to mine. I grabbed her and pulled her closer. She licked me lip asking for entrance and I opened for her. She slid her sweet tongue in my mouth and I was in heaven. She tasted so much better than I could have dreamed. I mean we have kissed before during these last few weeks but never like this.

She was pulling her self closer to me and I could feel her wetness leaking from her shorts. I moaned into her mouth and she began to grind against me. I knew we needed to stop. I knew she was getting closer but that she was still not ready to take this step with me, but I did not want to make the same mistake as last time.

So I slowly flipped us so that I was hovering over her. I broke our kiss and began planting small kisses down the side of her neck. She moaned again

"Oh Aro"

"Cara mia you taste heavenly, but I don't want to push you too far."

I could feel her getting stiff under me and I was not having that. I brought one of her legs up and hitched it around my waist.

"Isabella I want you so bad but you are not ready for that just yet Cara mia. Now am I wrong?"

"No you're not wrong but does that mean we have to stop doing this?"

I smiled against her neck "No Cara mia we don't have to stop this"

I continued to kiss and touch her for what felt like hours, and then there was a knock on my door. I looked down and saw that somehow during the passing time Isabella had removed my shirt and I hers. I was quite distracted by the lacy red bra she was wearing.

"Cara mia where did you get that?"

"Heidi took me shopping last week. She said you would like it, do you?"

"Yes I do and if there wasn't someone on the other side of that door right now I would show you just how much." I growled

"Oh God Aro" she pulled me back down and captured my lips again. On the other side of the door I heard Jane and Felix laughing.

"Isabella we have to finish this later Jane and Felix are outside." I removed myself from over her and she quickly puller her shirt back on while I did the same.

"Come in you two"

Jane and Felix entered the room and Jane went immediately to Isabella's side and Isabella wrapped Jane in her arms.

"Sorry to interrupt master but we have a problem" Felix said

"Well what is it then"

"Victoria the vampire that we released a little while ago has gone on a spree in Settle. People are disappearing at an alarming rate and it is starting to draw attention."

"You, Demetri, Jane and Matthew take some of the other guard and go find her. Isabella sweetheart is it alright with you if we kill her this time?"

"Yes Aro I really was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt but go ahead"

She was truly an amazing creature. Trying her hardest to make killing the very last result, she will be so good for me.

"When should we leave master?"

"Leave now I need this taken care of. We don't need unwanted attention."

"Yes master bye bye Bella"

"Bye Felix" Isabella said sweetly while getting up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

She came back and joined Jane on the bed.

"Well I guess I'm leaving too Bella. I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too Jane but as soon as you get back we can spend two whole days together."

Jane smiled brightly kissed Isabella's cheek and then mine and left out of the room. Once they were Isabella dawned her favorite spot on top of my lap.

"Aro do you think it will take them long to find Victoria?"

"No sweetheart they will more than likely have this dealt with by the end of the week. Don't worry Cara mia everything will be fine."

She pushed me down so that I was lying flat the bed now. She snuggled closer to me and quickly went back to sleep. She remained on top of me sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Alice's POV**

My family's pain wasn't getting any better. Rosalie and Emmett had finally left deciding to go on another honeymoon. Jasper went to Texas to visit Peter and Char, Esme threw herself into another building project, Carlisle worked way more than normal, and Edward didn't even bother calling anymore.

If it weren't for my visions I wouldn't have even known he was alive. I was sitting alone on the ground after draining three deer when I couldn't take it anymore. I have to know if Bella is ok just one little peak. I closed my eyes and focused on her.

_**Alice's Vision**_

_**I see Bella but she is definitely not in Forks anymore but she looks so happy. She is walking down a long hallway she enters the room and runs straight into the arms of…Oh my God! ARO!**_

_**Bella jumps him and starts kissing him passionately.**_

"_**Hell Cara mia I've missed you so. How was shopping with Jane?"**_

_**End of Vision**_

I couldn't move, my mind could not process what I had just seen. Bella is in Volterra with Aro and she is happy. I wasn't sure if I should say anything or not. I thought about it long and hard remembering how Bella looked in my vision. She was so at peace and it seemed as if Aro was really making her happy I mean she was shopping with Jane.

Given that I decided that I wouldn't say anything to the family I mean no one saw me have the vision and Edward isn't here to read my mind. Bella is happy and I think that is exactly what she deserves. I couldn't help but miss her after seeing her that happy. I looked into the future one more time and made my decision.

I wanted to be with my sister. I miss her and I hate being away from her. This whole thing was all Edward's fault anyway. But if my sister was in Volterra then that's where I needed to be. I let Edward come between us once and I would never let anything do that again. I wasn't expecting what I saw in my vision but who am I to fight with fate? The vision had been very clear there was no mistaking it. All that was left to do now was stop in Texas to get Jasper, and then head straight for Volterra

Well it looks like Aro is about to get his Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock are about to join the Volturi guard.

**I know you guys were not expecting that but I think it will be a nice twist. Tell me what you think. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has added and reviewed the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 6**

**Alice's POV**

I ran all the way to Texas I couldn't wait to get to Jasper. When I arrived at Peter and Charlotte's, Jasper was already waiting for me.

"Hello sweetheart Peter told me you were on your way to get me."

"Where are they?"

"They went hunting; do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Jasper I had a vision. We are going to join the Volturi."

He just stood there for a while looking completely shocked.

"Ok you know that I trust you Ali and I'll follow you anywhere. But can you tell me why we are joining them?"

"Oh yeah of course, that's where Bella is. I saw it in a vision she is living there with Aro."

"With Aro? What like they are together?"

"Not yet but I've been looking into the future on my here and it will happen soon. Bella just needs closure as far as Edward is concerned and that is where we come in."

"So we have to join the Volturi in order to help Bella get closure?"

"No we don't have to but I want to. I would like to be near Bella."

Jasper was quiet as he thought about this. He walked back and forth across the porch before he came to a stop in front of me.

"Ok Ali let's go"

"Really Jazz do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it is partly my fault that Bella's gone and I've hated seeing so upset so if this can help fix that, then I'm all for it."

"Oh Jazz"

I threw myself in his arms and kissed him passionately. I had Jasper on my side now came the hardest part. I pulled out my phone and started to dial.

"_Hello"_

"_Hi Esme is Carlisle near you?"_

"_Alice hello sweetie yes he's here so are Rose and Emmett"_

"_Oh they came home?"_

"_Just got back this morning."_

"_Ok well cold you pt the phone on speaker please? I have something to say"_

_I waited for a minute before Esme spoke again._

"_Ok sweetheart go ahead everyone is listening"_

"_Ok everyone I am here in Texas with Jasper"_

"_Hey Jazz" Everyone said at once_

"_Hey guys"_

"_Ok so the reason I called is because Jazz and I have decided not to come back home."_

"_Ali no! You can't do that I'll miss you so much"_

"_I'll miss you too Rose but I had a vision and it seems that the family just isn't where we belong anymore."_

"_Well Alice where are the two of you going?"_

"_Carlisle Alice and I have decided to join the Volturi."_

"_What!" They all screamed _

"_Jazz man why the hell would you do that?"_

"_Emmett this is just the decision we've made. We don't have to explain it to you."_

"_Jasper is right we only called so that you wouldn't come looking for _u_s. Take care of yourselves good bye"_

"_Alice wait…"_

I heard Esme say but I quickly hung up. Jasper grabbed my hand and gave me a long meaningful look. I nodded my head and we took off running. Next stop Volterra…

**APOV**

Isabella spent the night on top of me yet there was nothing sexual about it. It was just s becoming closer to each other. She was slowly letting that wall down and now with Jane and Matthew gone she was free to spend all her time with me. I felt starting to stir on me and I knew she was waking.

"Good morning Cara mia"

"Mmm good morning Aro"

I could here Isabella's stomach starting to growl. I chuckled

"Are you hungry sweetheart?"

"Yeah I guess I am a little"

We got out of the bed and walked down to the kitchen. I'd had a chef brought in for Isabella but she was insistent that she could cook her own food. So every day I would watch her as she cooked. It didn't really bother me because she liked to dance as she cooked. The song today was 'If I had you' by some man named Adam Lambert I knew nothing but Isabella said it was one of her favorites and watching her sway back and forth was one my favorite things, so I thought it was only fair.

She danced around the kitchen singing and flipping pancakes, occasionally stopping to give me a kiss. Once she was done she came to sit at the island with me. Normally she would take the seat across from me but today she sat right in my lap as she ate.

"Is that good Isabella?"

"It is would you like to taste it?"

"No thank you mi amore I don't think I would like that."

"Oh see that's where you are wrong Aro. It's all about how you eat it."

She grabbed a piece of her pancake between her fingers and drowned it in syrup. She brought her fingers to my moth and I gladly took them and the pancake from her sucking on her fingers before I released them.

"See there now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"That wasn't bad at all I barely tasted the pancake."

"Would you like some more?"

"Yes…more of you"

I brought her lips to mine and she all but forgot about her food. I heard the plates shatter to the floor as I lifted her onto the island. She broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down the side of my neck. While she was doing this I looked over to the entrance of the kitchen to see Marcus and Caius standing there with smirks on their faces.

"Isabella cara we are not alone anymore"

"What?" she turned to see my brothers standing there and her face turned the sexiest shade of red. "Hi Marcs, Caius" She said sweetly

"Good morning Bella enjoying your breakfast I see." Caius said and she blushed even harder

"Yes she was until we were interrupted. Now what exactly was the meaning of that?"

"Well we wanted to spend the day with Bella but it looks like that's out." Marcus said smiling brightly

"Oh yeah guys, as much as I would love to spend the day with you. I really want to be alone with Aro, you see he promised that the next time we were alone he would watch Angel with me." She had an evil smirk on her face.

I wondered why I mean the show can't be that bad right. I didn't get what was so exciting but for some reason Jane woke Bella at 5 am every day so the two of them could watch it together. Isabella made me promise that I would watch it with her and I agreed.

"Of course well you two enjoy your day." And with that both my brothers left the room

"Come on Aro let's go to my old room and watch it. Felix got me all four seasons on DVD."

I followed her out not really caring what we were going to do all I knew is that we would be spending the day together...

After several hours of watching Isabella swoon over the vampire with a soul I'd had enough. I was so glad she was finally lying in my arms taking a nap before dinner. I always took this time to go feed as I knew Isabella didn't like to see it.

I scoped her in my arms and carried her still sleeping form into the throne room with me. When I first started doing this she used to wake up, now she knows that I just don't like being away from her. Once we were in the throne room I lay her down on the couch I'd placed in the room just for her. My brothers both came over to kiss her on the top of her head. Again she was used to this by now so she didn't even stir.

The humans were brought in and I quickly had Alec use his gift to incapacitate them as not to wake up my Isabella. We feed quickly and they were disposed of. When I saw that Isabella was starting to stir I left my throne and went quickly to her side. She opened her eyes and threw herself into my arms.

"How did you sleep?"

"Mmm not as good as when I'm in your arms but it was ok."

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then helped her off the couch. She went over to kiss both Caius and Marcs on the cheeks before settling herself at Marcus' feet. All of a sudden the throne room doors opened and in walked two people I never expected to see here.

"Alice, Major what are doing here?"

"Hello Aro" Ah Alice Cullen always the excited little pixie

Isabella left Marcs' feet to come stand beside me

"Alice, Jasper what are you doing here?"

"Bella we've come here to be with you."

"Ali what does that mean?"

"Well I had a vision of you with Aro and I saw how happy you were. I've really missed you and I know Aro has always wanted Jasper and I on his guard so I was hoping that offer was still good?"

I turned to face Isabella

"Cara mia this is completely on you. Do you want me to send them away or give them a place on the guard?"

"Oh Aro please, please pt Ali on the guard I've missed her so much!"

"As you wish mi amore. Alice, Major welcome to Volterra."

Isabella ran and pulled Alice into a hug and the two of them began bouncing around like children on Christmas morning.

"Brother are you sure about this? What they are here to convince her to take the Cullen boy back?"

"Oh don't Caius we aren't here for that. We just miss being a part of Bella's life." Alice said

"Well major it's going to be a pleasure having you a part of the guard."

"The pleasure will be all mine sirs."

"Well this is wonderful, Alec show Alice and the major to their room. Alice does Carlisle know that you are here?"

"Yes Aro he does and while he doesn't really approve there is nothing he can do."

"Well are you two hungry we can have something brought in for you?"

"No Marcus we stopped at a forest nearby before we arrived."

"So you will be maintaining your animal diet while you are here?"

"If you would allow it please Aro?"

"Of course we will not force or lifestyle on you."

"Thank you Bella we are going to get settled in and then we will talk."

"Ok Ali, Jasper I'll see you later."

She hugged them both again and then ran back into my arms.

"Thank you for letting them stay Aro"

"Anything for you Cara mia, but be honest I have always wanted them on the guard so this is a plus for me."

"I'm so happy right now. I got my best friend back! Aro please kiss me"

She never had to ask me that twice I brought her lips to mine tasting her. I picked her up bridal style and ran back to our room. Isabella and I are becoming closer and closer every day. The most powerful seer I've seen in centuries and the God of War just joined my guard. Today was definitely a great day!

**EPOV**

It's been months since I left the love of my life alone in the woods of Forks. I wasn't sure which was hurting more; not being with her or knowing that she believes I don't love her. I still can't believe how easily she believed my words that day.

How could she honestly think that I wouldn't want her? Isabella was everything I'd spent an entire century hoping to find. It was getting harder and harder to be without her. Every day I was fighting the urge to run to Forks and beg for her forgiveness.

At times like this I started to wonder what would happen if I did that. Would she take me back? Does she still love me? Has she moved on to someone else? That thought was too painful to think about.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I looked down and saw that it was Carlisle. This surprised he had stopped calling me weeks after I very rudely told him to leave me the hell alone. Maybe this is actually important.

"_Hello Carlisle"_

"_Edward son I hope you are sitting down because I have something to tell you."_

**There we go what did you guys think of that? I'm not sure if I want the rest of the Cullens to know that Bella is with Aro just yet. Right now we are just gonna keep that between Jalice. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I have a the next two days off from work and I'm going to take them to write more chapters for this story to try and make up for taking so long to update. Thanks to everyone for the alerts and the favorites and of course you know how much I love to read reviews so thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

Carlisle sounded really serious on the phone and I couldn't help but wonder what this was about.

"_Alright Carlisle what is it?"_

"_Edward, Alice and Jasper have gone to Italy to join the Volturi"_

Was he serious? My family had been trying all sorts of things to get me to come home, but this had to be the worst.

"_Carlisle that is not funny at all! Why would you even joke about that?"_

"_Son I wish it was a joke. They called us today, told us they weren't coming home again and not to look for them."_

I couldn't wrap my head around what he was saying. Alice hated the Volturi; what on earth would make her join them. I need to go find out, I have to know why she and Jasper would do this.

"_Edward I know what you are thinking and I think we should all just stay out of it like she asked."_

"_But Carlisle she…"_

"_Edward we all respected your wishes to leave Bella, no matter how badly it hurt us. I think you should respect Alice and Jasper's decisions as well."_

I knew he was right. My decision to leave Bella had not only affected me but my family as well. Alice had been the hurt the most out of all the members of my family because Bella was her best friend; something she never remembered having as a human.

"_Ok I'll leave it alone for now but only because Alice asked."_

"_Good, will you come home now son?"_

"_No dad not just yet. I have something I need to take care of first. But please give everyone my love."_

"_Of course good bye Edward"_

"_Good bye Carlisle"_

I have never felt this much guilt in my life. If we were still in Forks right now Bella and I would probably be preparing for our marriage and her change. I know that I fought against it the hardest, but I knew it would happen anyway. Alice had seen it and even though I said I would make sure her vision changed, I knew deep down that I wouldn't.

I knew that I wanted Bella forever; she was the only one I would ever want that way. I have to get her back. I cannot go another minute without my beautiful Bella. These last couples of months without her have been hell. Every time I close my eyes I see her face, hear her voice.

I have to go back to Forks. I have to beg her to take me back. I can't live another hundred years without her by my side. But will she still want me?

"_I'll always want you…forever"_ Her words rang in mind and I knew I couldn't stay here another minute.

I have to go get her. I have to tell her that it was all a lie. She has to know that there has never and will never be anyone else in this world for me. Bella is my life and I have to have her back. I just hope she can find in her heart to forgive me…

**APOV**

Alice and Jasper have been here for three whole days now and it warms my heart to see my Isabella so happy. In these three short days my relationship with Isabella has improved even more. It would seem that with Alice Cullen also came some of the closure that Isabella has needed. I let my mind go back to the night when Alice and Jasper first arrived.

_**Flashback**_

_**Isabella had spent the entire day with Alice once she and Jasper had settled in. Jasper went to work immediately helping train the new members of my guard. I couldn't lie I loved the idea of having such a skilled fighter as Jasper be a part of the guard. He would have them in tip top shape in no time.**_

_**Alice was powerful in her own right. One of the most powerful seers I'd seen. Though she often doubted her visions, still she was never wrong. She and Isabella had spent the day outside of the castle shopping and I assumed catching up with each other. I sat patiently in my room waiting for her to return. **_

_**After what seemed like forever she finally came into our bedroom with a hand full of shopping bags. **_

"_**Hello Cara mia how was your shopping trip?"**_

"_**Interesting" Was all she said. I had to know more**_

"_**Really what happened?"**_

_**She came and sat beside me in bed and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I could tell she was hesitant to tell me whatever it was they had talked about.**_

"_**Cara mia everything is going to be alright. You know that you can tell me anything." She looked at me for a moment before she started to speak**_

"_**Ok well; while we were shopping Alice told me what really happened when their family left me" I sat quietly and listened as she continued **_

"_**She said that they never really wanted to leave, none of them including Edward. She said that Edward was afraid of me getting hurt again because of what they were and that he thought it would be better for me if they left. Aro she said that Edward is still in love with me and that he has miserable every since they left."**_

_**I had no idea what to think or how to feel about this. I knew very well that Isabella was still very much in love with Edward. So what will happen now that she knows he loves her too? **_

"_**Well what are you going to do?" She looked at me confused **_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**I mean would you like to go find him and work things out?" **_

_**I asked this question knowing very well that if she said yes, I'd be breaking my own heart. But I love Isabella too much to keep her where she doesn't want to be. **_

"_**What?" She looked at me wide eyed "Why would you say that?" She looked… angry?**_

"_**Cara mia I just thought that…"**_

"_**You thought that what? I would want to leave you? I mean I thought that you and I were…I mean I thought that you…" I could see the tears forming in her eyes**_

"_**Isabella sweetheart what is wrong?"**_

_**She started shaking her head from side to side as if she was trying to clear it.**_

"_**Nothing I guess I just thought maybe you wanted me. But why would you? If you want me to leave Aro I will."**_

"_**Isabella I brought you here; now why would I want you to leave?"**_

"_**I don't know maybe because you're tired of me?" She said keeping her head down.**_

_**I lifter her chin so I could see those beautiful eyes. **_

"_**Isabella I could never get tired of you and I never want you to leave. But Cara mia if you still want to be with Edward…"**_

"_**Aro I listen; I love Edward very much and I believe that part of me always will. But we have started something here and I have never felt this way with anyone before, not even Edward."**_

"_**Do you mean that Isabella?"**_

"_**Yes; I mean I always felt so self-conscious when I was with Edward. I always felt like I wasn't good enough for him, but I don't feel like that at all with you. I'm not saying that I'm in love with you yet but I do love you and I know that I could fall in love with you quite easily." **_

"_**Well I'm glad to hear that because I love you too."**_

_**I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her passionately.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Isabella and I are snuggled in our bed now watching yet another vampire series. You know for someone who actually knows real vampires; I have no idea why Isabella is so obsessed with the fictional ones. This one was the worst so far, I mean were people honestly supposed to believe that this tiny human girl killed vampires. It's my own fault that we are watching this because I'd asked her where the concept for Angel came from. Now here we were on season two of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I was about to snatch my hair out.

"Oh come on Cara mia this unbelievable! I take much more if this show."

"Aro, Buffy is a classic."

"A classic what? That girl wouldn't last two seconds in Volterra and you know it." Isabella laughed and then turned the television off.

"Ok we don't have to watch this anymore, but tomorrow we'll start on True Blood. I think you will love that one"

"Yes I'm sure I will, now come over here"

Just as I pulled Isabella in my arms and was about to kiss her, we were interrupted by Alice and Jasper bursting into the room.

"Aro forgive us but I've just had a vision master."

"Alright Alice what is it that you saw?"

"Edward is going to Forks to try and get Bella back. Once he discovers she isn't there, he's going to come here to find out if I've seen her."

I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I wanted nothing more than to have Edward Cullen here so that I could make him pay for everything he'd done to my precious Isabella. Yet a part of me didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Aro…did you hear me?"

"No Cara mia I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you what we should do."

"Well there really isn't much that we can do. He'll be in Forks in a few hours." Alice said

"Well then we will let him come and Isabella can deal with him once he arrives."

Truth be told; I wanted to deal with him and I was sure that once my brothers found out he was coming they would want the opportunity to deal with him as well. But this was not my problem to solve. Isabella had to deal with this her own way.

We all stayed in the room and talked for several more minutes before Alice and Jasper finally told us goodnight. As soon as they were gone Isabella climbed into my arms.

"Aro are you worried about Edward coming here?" I wanted to say no. I wished I could tell her that I was fine with it but honestly, I was terrified of losing her.

"Yes Cara mia I am a little worried but we don't have to talk about that now."

"Ok"

"Come on sweetheart you need to sleep"

She climbed down, lay beside me and snuggled herself closer. I held on to her tighter than I ever have before. I am Aro Volturi one of the kings of the vampire world and I am horrified that I am about to lose my mate. Isabella is not yet sure exactly what it is that she feels for me, she does however know that she loves Edward.

What if he actually convinces her to take him back? If she leaves me it will tear my world apart. Edward Cullen could come here and take away the one thing that has ever really meant anything to me.

Hold the hell on…I am Aro Volturi! There is no way in hell I am about to let him come into my kingdom and take my future queen. Isabella is mine and I will tear Edward a part myself before I let him have her.

**EPOV**

Gone? I went to Charlie's house to get my Bella back and she was gone! I went through her window and immediately noticed that her scent was very faint. I waited for several hours and she never returned.

When I heard Charlie's cruiser pulled up, I decided that maybe I should knock on the door. But at that moment I started to hear Charlie's thoughts.

Bella had really left; only leaving Charlie a note saying that she would call him when she was safe. He hadn't talked to her in weeks but he knew she was safe. She wouldn't tell him where she was; only that she couldn't take living there anymore and was staying with friends. What friends?

Even though she'd obviously been gone for a while, she was still in every thought that Charlie had. His pain was hitting me so hard. Memories of Bella staring off at nothing; not eating, screaming in her sleep, becoming a broken shell of her former self. As much as Charlie wanted to drag her back home; he knew she was right. She didn't need to be there anymore.

It was entirely my fault that much was clear from his thoughts. Bella had become like that after I'd left her. So if I could find Bella and get her to take me back; I could fix my family and hers. There was only one person I knew who could tell me exactly where Bella was; and right now she was in Volterra. I had to see Alice so that I could find my Bella.

I have to get her back. I cannot live without Bella for another day…

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you…reviews keep me writing.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who had added the story to your alerts and favorites. To everyone who has reviewed the story; you know I love you guys. Reviews keep me writing so don't be shy. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 8**

**APOV**

I am in a terrible mood! That's right beware anyone who dares to come to Volterra today because Aro Volturi is in no mood to be fucked with. Alice says that Edward will be here by the end of the day and I can already sense the change in my Isabella. Every since this morning after Alice told us the news Isabella has been staying as far away from me possible. She left the room saying that she would be right back and that was three hours ago.

I know exactly what's about to happen now. Edward is going to come back here and my Isabella is going to be gone. She is going to take him back. After everything he put her through; when he comes here she is going to take him back and the very thought of that happening is killing me.

I know she said she didn't want him back, but honestly I don't know if she was trying to convince me or herself. She still loves him very much of that much I am sure. She says that she loves me too but is that enough to keep her here? What am I going to do if she leaves?

The thought of handing my Isabella over to that child was making me so angry. I knew he would never be able to love her the way I do; still I knew that if she wanted him I would let her go.

_No, no, no; Aro stop this now! Isabella is meant to be yours. Are you really going to let this child come in and take what is rightfully yours? _My inner voice was screaming at me, and I knew with everything I had that he was right. I would not let her leave me that easily. I can't, I have to fight for her.

I was pacing back and forth in our bedroom when I heard the door open.

"Aro what are you doing?" Isabella was standing in the doorway watching me with a curious expression on her face.

"Hello Cara mia" She smiled and walked over to me.

"Hi" She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her lips to mine.

"I missed you" She said sweetly against my lips

"Really Cara mia because it feels like you've been avoiding me" She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Aro I wasn't trying to avoid you; I just needed to talk to Marcus this morning."

"Marcus is that where you've been all this time?"

"Yes I didn't mean to make you worry but we got caught up." She brought her lips back to mine.

I felt so stupid; here I am thinking that she's trying to avoid me when she was only talking to Marcus. I wonder what the two of them were talking about. I guess it doesn't really matter as long as she is still here in my arms where she belongs…

**BPOV (only for a minute I promise)**

Aro and I were lying in bed together this morning when Alice came into the room and told us that Edward would be here sometime tonight. I suddenly felt myself getting very nervous. I mean I know that there is part of me that still loves Edward but most of me wanted nothing more than to stay here with Aro and never let go.

I started to climb out of bed and Aro stopped me.

"Where are you going Cara mia?" God I love it when he calls me that

"I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back soon." I kissed him on the cheek and stepped out of the door.

I knew exactly where I needed to go. Aro once told me that Marcus had the power to see the bonds between people. After Alice and Jasper had arrived Marcus said that they had a very strong family bond to me. Now I needed Marcus to tell me exactly what my bond is to Edward.

I knew I would find him in the garden. He loved the roses. That was always kind of funny to me. The Volturi were the most feared vampires in the world yet since I'd been here; I've seen nothing but three of the most gentle men I've ever met. I found Marcus sitting on one of benches in the garden and I went to his side.

"Hi Marcus"

"Hello sweetheart"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Of course you can; what is it that you need?"

"I just wanted know what kind of bond you see between Edward and me."

"Well you have a very strong bond to Edward, I can tell you that much. Although I can't exactly tell you what kind unless he is here as well."

Yeah you have been a big help Marcus. I already knew that our bond was strong, but before Edward gets here I need to know if we are meant to be. There was another specific question I needed answered and I know he knew that. Yet he just sat there staring at me with a smug look in his face. He was trying to make me say it out loud. Damn vampires.

"Well is my bond to Edward stronger than the one I have with Aro?" He smiled

"No sweetheart it isn't. I don't any bond will ever even come close to the bond that you and Aro share."

"Thanks Marcus"

I kissed his cheek and he hugged me. I stayed out there with him for most of the morning just talking. He told me story of how he was changed and how he, Aro, and Caius found each other and started the Volturi. He also told me that I had very strong bonds to him and Caius, as well as Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Matthew. I already knew Jane and I had strong bond, no one needed to tell me that. After a few hours I realized that I'd left Aro alone all morning. I told Marcus goodbye, hugged and kissed him again and then went to back to Aro.

When I reached our bedroom I saw Aro pacing the floor with a worried expression on his face. I wonder what is bothering him…

**APOV**

After getting everything cleared about her where abouts this morning; Isabella and I are lying in bed together doing what she calls 'making out'. I really don't care what it's called as long as we keep doing it. Her body feels so good pressed against mine.

I'd been all prepared to ask Isabella what it was that she'd talked to Marcus about when she attacked me. She threw herself into my arms and kissed me. Now here we were rolling around on our bed.

Isabella was on her back with one of her legs wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to her. I was planting kisses down the side of her neck while my hands were busy undoing the buttons on her shirt. She made no move to stop me so I continued.

Once I had her shirt undone I brought my lips back to hers carefully sliding my tongue into her mouth. When I grabbed one of her breasts in my hand she moaned into my mouth and fisted her hands in my hair. With my free hand I pulled her other leg up so that now they were both wrapped around me.

I broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down her chest.

"Aro that feels so good…please don't stop." She was breathless

She was rubbing herself against searching for friction so I pushed myself into her harder.

"Mmm…Aro" That was quickly becoming my new favorite sound.

I pulled her shirt off of her shoulders slowly and she went to work pulling mine over my head. I was greedily placing kisses up and down her neck biting down lightly; not enough to cause harm but definitely enough to cause pleasure.

"Oooh Aro…more…please" She moaned while bringing my lips back to hers.

I was more than happy to oblige. I lifted her up so that I could unhook the clasp of her bra when there was a knock at the door.

"Damn it to hell!" I shouted as Jane and Felix entered the room

They took in the sight before them and they both smirked.

"We are very sorry to interrupt master but we wanted to let you know that we were back." Jane said from the door.

"We also wanted to let you know that the Victoria situation has been handled." Felix added

"Very good thank you; the two of you can leave now."

"Actually master we are here for another reason as well. Edward Cullen is waiting at Gianna's desk. He says he is here to see Alice.

I froze and looked down at Isabella only to her staring at me with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Jane, Felix please escort him to the throne room and get Alice; Isabella and I will be there shortly."

They both nodded and Jane stepped in farther to kiss Isabella on the cheek and tell her that she missed her while they were away. Isabella returned the sentiment and then Jane left the room telling her that they would talk later.

I got off the bed and started to put my shirt back on while Isabella did the same. I went to my closet and pulled out one of suit coats and put in on over my black shirt. When I looked over to Isabella she was finishing up with the buttons on her blouse. I went to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Are you ready for this Cara mia?"

"Yeah let's go" She reached up on her toes and kissed me softly.

I have no idea what is about to happen now. I can only hope that Isabella's feelings for me are strong enough to make her stay with me…

**EPOV**

Finally I'm in Volterra; sitting out here listening to Gianna's thoughts about what she thinks it will be like to become a vampire was beginning to really get on my nerves. If she only knew what she was getting herself in to; she would be running out of here. Suddenly Jane and Felix came out of the throne room. 

"Master Aro will see you a minute but your sister and brother are waiting for you in the throne room." Jane said and I followed them

"_He is lucky the master wants to deal with him personally…I could kill him right now for what he did." _Felix thoughts toward me were very hostile; yet I had no idea what I'd done

"_All she has to do is say one word and he will be in the worst pain of his life." _ Jane thought and I couldn't help but wonder what Alice had told them about me.

When we entered the throne room Marcus and Caius were both seated in their respective places while Aro was nowhere to be found. Alice and Jasper were standing in the center of the room facing me.

"Hello Alice, Jasper"

"Edward" Jasper said quietly

"Hi Edward"

"Alice I assume you know why I'm here?"

"Yes I know…I saw you coming and Edward I think maybe you should just leave it alone."

Was she kidding?

"How can you even say that Alice? I can't leave it alone; I love Bella now just tell me where she is."

Alice stood there for several minutes just staring at me. She and Jasper were both doing an excellent job of blocking their thoughts from me. I couldn't believe this; she'd been the main one complaining about missing Bella and now she was refusing to tell me where she was.

Just then the doors in the back of the throne room opened and I was hit with an all too familiar scent. My Bella she is here? But how the hell did that happen?

Aro enter the room first and then I saw her standing next to him, with her hand in his. As they got closer to me I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. I walked closer, Aro released her hand and I pulled her into my arms. She just stood there for a moment but after a while she wrapped her arms around my neck and knew I was home. When I released her she went back to stand beside Aro taking his hand in hers once again. I raised an eyebrow at her and she gave me a small smile.

"_Edward I know that you can hear me. You need to pay very close attention to what I'm saying right now. Aro and Bella are together; he is her true mate Edward." _ Alice said in her mind and I shook my head no.

"_It's true Edward; Jasper and I are here because we love Bella and we want to be near her, but you have no more business here and you really need to leave." _

"I WILL NOT!" I screamed at Alice and Jasper got between the two of us.

"Alright now there is no need for things to get out of hand. What exactly will you not be doing young Edward?" I heard Aro speak and I turned to face him

"I will not be leaving my Bella here with you."

"_I can assure you Edward that she is no longer your Bella. She mine and you will never have her." _ Aro thought knowing that I could hear him.

"Oh yes I will" I challenged him only loud enough for the vampires in the room to hear.

Aro attempted to release Bella's hand but she pulled him closer. I looked over at her.

"Bella love come on let's go home please."

"Edward you said that…"

"I know what said Bella but it was a lie. I love you, I always have and I always will. I thought it would be better for you if weren't together but I was so wrong. Bella please come back with me I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Edward, but this is my home now." Bella said as she pushed herself closer to Aro.

"Bella please I…"

"Edward I think that you should be leaving now. Bella has told you that this is her home and I think you should respect that."

Was he serious? There is no way in hell I am leaving my Bella here with the king of Volterra. I should kill Aro right now.

"_Edward don't be stupid! You won't get anywhere near him. Felix is just waiting to get his hands on you."_

"_Edward man I can feel the emotions coming off you and you need to calm down right now!"_

"_Please make a move please Eddie…I'm begging you" Felix thought while smirking at me_

"Ok listen Edward you and I are over and that was your decision. Now I am very happy that you still love me but I think you were right. We don't belong in each other's worlds. I belong here with Aro and you belong at home with your family."

"What family? My family has been torn apart every since we left you. Bella please I know that you still want to be with me please…" I took a step toward and all of sudden I was on the floor writhing in pain...

**APOV**

We were all watching as Edward writhed on the floor in pain. Isabella tightened her grip on my hand.

"Jane please stop it…that's enough! He wasn't going to hurt me." Isabella said while looking over at Jane.

Jane immediately released her gift and Edward stood up straight. I of course wanted to leave him down there forever but alas it is not up to me.

"Edward I would advise that you leave now. I have told you, so has Isabella, now Jane is warning you. If you take another step towards MY Isabella things will not end well for you."

He just stared at me. Anger was the clearest emotion on his face and a part of me wished he would make a move. I would love nothing more than to rip him to pieces.

"Edward please…just go!" Isabella sweet voice called

"No Bella I can't leave you please…I love you." Edward dropped to his knees and I felt Isabella drop my hand.

She went over to him and kneeled down in front him. I had to fight of my jealousy when she took his face into her hands.

"Edward I love you too…that will never change we…"

She was cut off by Edward grabbing her waist and crashing his lips into hers. That right there was exactly the wrong move I'd been waiting for him to make. All I saw was red as I launched myself forward…

**Sorry about the cliffy but I just couldn't resist…don't worry next chapter will be posted later today. Also I'm sorry that I jumped POVs so much in this chapter but I think it was necessary. I hope you guys didn't mind too much. When you review it makes me write faster so get to it people. Review, Review, Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As always thanks to everyone who has added the story to your favorites and alerts. A special thanks to all those who have taken the time to review; for everyone who is reading After the War next chapter will be posted tonight so look for it. Now on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight **

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV **

I didn't have time to react; before I could do anything Edward kissed me and Aro launched at him. Before I knew what was happening Aro had Edward pinned to the floor. Oh my God this is so not how I thought this would go…

**Alice's POV**

I warned him…idiot…

**Jasper's POV**

What the fuck was Edward thinking? I need to send out some send out some calming vibes before this gets really out of hand…

**APOV**

I can't fucking believe he had the nerve to come into my castle and kiss my queen. I should rip his fucking head off. That son of a bitch! I had him pinned to the ground about to end his miserable existence when I started to feel extremely calm. Damn Jasper.

I let Edward of the ground but I didn't release my hold on him.

"_You listen to me you son of a bitch, because I know you can hear me. Isabella is mine! It is over between the two of you and if you ever show your face here again. Jasper won't have enough calming vibes in his body to keep me from ripping your ass to shreds. Do we have an understanding?"_

Edward stared at me for a moment before he nodded his head. Since I was touching him I was able to hear his thoughts as well.

"_Am I allowed to tell her goodbye?"_

"_Make it quick and if your lips go anywhere near her; you are as good as dead."_

I released him; he walked over to Isabella and grabbed her hand.

"Bella if you are sure this is what you want then I'll go."

"Edward it is what I want. Thank you for everything you did for me and everything that you were to me but we just weren't meant to be." Isabella hugged him and then came to stand beside me.

"Felix would you please show Mr. Cullen the way out." I told Felix

"That's alright; I know the way" Edward said as he walked out the door without another word to Isabella or his family.

Everyone just stood there for a while. I guess no one knew what to say. Luckily for us Alice broke the silence.

"Thank goodness that's over." Alice said

"Alice will he come back here?" Isabella asked while pulling herself closer to me

"I don't see that Bella. He knew that Aro meant what he said so I don't think he will come back here again." Alice answered

"And what exactly did you say Aro?" Isabella asked as she nuzzled the side of my neck with her nose.

"Well mi amore I just told him that you were mine and that if he ever came back here again I would kill him." I told her honestly

"Sono un po' possessivi, abbiamo mio re?" Isabella asked

"Sì la mia regina, ma è solo perché mi piace così tanto" I answered her

"Oh mia dolce I will love you forever" She said while reaching up to kiss me again

"Isabella Cara mia you have no idea what it does to me to hear you speak Italian" She sounded so sexy I wanted nothing than take her to my bed right then.

"Really? Well then it that case… Aro Ti amo fare l'amore per me" She said seductively

I stood there for a moment and processed this. She had basically just told me to make love to her and I was standing there like an idiot.

"Before the two of you get into that. I just thought you make like to know that Bella's dad is getting worried about why he hasn't heard from her again." Alice said bringing me out of my current thoughts.

"Maybe I should call him tonight." Isabella said

"No Bella he's not going to except another phone call. I think you need to go home for a little while." Alice said

"No! She is not leaving me!" I shouted and everyone in the room including Isabella took a step away from me.

"Aro it would only be for a few days. It's the only way her dad is going to let this go. He has to see that she is really happy. If it makes you happy she take Jane with her. It will make Charlie feel better if he knows that she has at least one friend." Jasper said while taking Alice's hand

"Aro I would really like to see my dad before you change me. I won't be gone long and Jane will be right there to protect me."

I thought about this. I know very well that Isabella needs to see her dad before she comes over to this life because once she does; she will never see him again. We talked about it a few weeks ago that once she was changed we would fake her death so that her father wouldn't continue looking for her.

"Jane I don't want her out of your site for one second!"

"Yes master"

I was not comfortable about having her away from me at all but I knew that she needed this. 

"Ok look I don't have a problem with Jane coming but Jacob and the pack might."

"Who?"

Isabella proceeded to tell us how her friend Jacob and his friends were wolves that protected their land from our kind. This got Caius' attention because he was not a fan of the wolves at all. He'd had several run ins with them in the past. Isabella assured him that they were not those kind of wolves because they are not controlled by the moon.

This was the Jacob who's name she called in her sleep a little while ago. I asked her about the nature of their relationship and she told me that he was her best friend. She said that he was the one to find her in the woods the day that Edward left her and that's how she found out about the wolves. She said that Jacob was trying to help get over Edward after he'd left and it was working a little until Jacob imprinted on Isabella's friend Angela.

Since then they weren't as close as they used to be but she understood. She said she never had feelings for Jacob like that so the only thing about the imprint that bothered her at the time was that Jacob had found his soul mate while she was all alone.

"So Cara mia; why did you just tell us all of this?" I asked her

"I told you this because I wanted you guys to know what you were sending Jane into. I would never knowingly put her in danger and the wolves won't be happy about her being there." She said

"Don't worry Bella I can more than handle myself." Jane said while smirking at Felix

"I know you can Jane and it's not going to stop me from going to see my dad but I just wanted you to be prepared."

"Alright well now that it's all settled Isabella and I are going to retire to our chambers for the rest of the evening. Alice please have Isabella's dinner delivered to our room."

"Yes master"

I grabbed Isabella and ran in vampire speed back to the room. Once we were in the room I sat her down on the bed.

"Cara mia; would you allow me to take a bath with you tonight?"

"Yes Aro I would love that."

I went into the bathroom and ran the water. I made hotter than Isabella is probably used to because I knew that if I didn't she would freeze in the water with me. Once the tub was filled I walked back into the room to find Isabella wearing nothing but the white silk robe she'd brought back from her shopping trip with Alice.

"You look beautiful Isabella"

"Thank you mio dolce"

She walked over to me slowly and began to remove my clothes. Once she was done I brought my hands p and pulled away the tie of her robe; revealing her naked body to me for the first time. It was even more beautiful than I thought it would be. Isabella was unbearably beautiful as a human, as a vampire she will be unparalleled. She took me hand and led me into the bathroom and I willingly followed.

Once we were in there she motioned for me to climb in the tub first and then she climb on my lap so that she was straddling me.

"Aro I want you to make love to me right now."

"Now; in the tub Cara mia?"

"Yes mio dolce right here."

She brought her lips to mine gently and then I felt her lick my bottom lips so I opened for her. I didn't fight her for dominance this time I simply let her take control. She sucked on my tongue and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips from her soft touch.

My hands were planted firmly on her ass giving it squeeze as she rubbed herself against me. I could feel myself getting harder from how she wet she was already. In addition to that Isabella was so warm it felt so amazing.

"God…Isabella you feel wonderful"

"Mmm…so do you" She said as she broke the kiss to plant kisses down the side of my neck. One of my hands was now traveling up her back while the other was fisted in her hair pulling her face closer to mine.

"Mmm…" She moaned against my mouth and I was instantly rock hard.

"Aro…I feel you…I need you inside me please" I have never heard her sound so seductive.

"I feel you too…Cara mia…so wet"

"Mmm…Aro please"

I brought my fingers down to stroke her clit but she stopped me.

"No Aro…you…I just want you"

"But Isabella I think…"

"Now Aro!" Was she trying to command me? Because I think I'm getting even more turned on if she is.

"As you wish sweetheart" I said as I lifted her so that she was positioned right above me.

"Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop ok?" she nodded her head and I started to lower her slowly down on me.

I pushed upward a little bit until I felt myself come in contact with her barrier. I continued to push and she grabbed on to my shoulders for support.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Oh God yes! Don't stop…please"

Once I was fully inside; I still myself so that she could adjust to my size. After a minute she started to roll her hips back and forth rising off me a little every time.

"Am I doing ok…ah…oh God…I mean should I do something else…"

"Isabella you feel amazing…don't do anything different…oh…just keep…ah…doing that."

"Mmm…ok..oooh ah" she moaned

We continued this for what seemed like hours until I felt her body starting to tense above me.

"Oh God…Aro…I think I'm about to…ah"

"Yes you are…go ahead cum for me sweetheart."

She rode me for a few more moments before I felt her body shake and crumble over me. Watching Isabella cum was enough to bring me my own release. We just lay there for while and held each other.

"How do you feel Cara mia?"

"Oh Aro I'm perfect"

"Well you won't be so perfect in the morning. You're going to be pretty sore tomorrow." I told

"Mmm totally worth it" She said and I chuckled

We finally got out of the tub and took a shower together to get clean. After that we climbed into bed; it was still early so Isabella introduced me to season one of True Blood and I must admit I rather liked it. Although Bill is a little intense, Eric would fit perfectly in Volterra. I expressed this thought out loud which made Isabella break out in a fit of giggles; telling me I didn't really want that, unless I minded a little competition.

We made it through the entire season before Isabella was fast asleep. She would go to see her father in three days and would be back home two days after that. I really did not want to let her go especially after tonight. But this is what she needs and I will always give her everything she needs.

Edward is gone she finally has her closure and we can move forward. I can't wait to change her so that we can begin our forever…

**Ok now I know you some of you guys are wondering; where was the foreplay before the sex? I don't know how anyone else's first time was but I know no one ate me out the first time I had sex and I definitely did not give head the first time. Now I would usually do this before a lemon but I just didn't want it to be like that. It will come later though I promise. I hope you guys didn't mind that I left it out for now but I really just wanted Bella to get some much needed Aro lovin.**

**If I get enough reviews I just might add another chapter tonight…but that all depends on you guys. Review, Review, Review **

**Translations: My Italian is not all that good so forgive me if these are a little off**

_**Sono un po' possessivi, abbiamo mio re?-**_** A bit possessive aren't we my king?**

_**Sì la mia regina, ma è solo perché mi piace così tanto**_**.-Yes my queen but that's only because I love you so much **

_**Mio dolce**_**-my sweet**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys sorry it's been this long since I've updated but I am a fan as much as I am a writer. I have been reading a few new stories and I got a little caught up, sorry. Anyway here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Jane and I are on a plane headed to Forks. I'm really excited about seeing my dad, Jake and the pack. Jane has agreed that she will not hunt in Forks and that she will stay away from the wolves as much as possible.

I did call Jake a few days ago to let him know that Jane would be with me. He was not happy at all and neither was the pack; but I promised them that she would be on her best behavior and they agreed.

We had an extremely long flight ahead of us and it seemed impossible for me to sleep. So I let my thoughts drift back to last night…my last night with Aro….

_**Flashback**_

"_**Fuck Aro!" I screamed as Aro buried his head between my legs.**_

_**I could feel his tongue licking my clit furiously. I had never had anyone touch me like this and the sensation was driving me crazy.**_

"_**Mmmm Cara mia…you taste so sweet" Aro purred as he continued to ravish me.**_

"_**Oh God…Aro…that feels so good" I panted as I felt him slide two of his fingers inside me**_

"_**Shit Aro…I need to feel you please" I was begging and I could not care less.**_

"_**No no no Cara mia…not until I've tasted your sweet nectar." Aro said seductively and I could feel myself getting wetter at the sound of his voice. **_

"_**Aro…please"**_

"_**Not until you cum for me…let me taste you Isabella; and I'll fuck you so hard when you do" Ok is he trying to kill me? **_

"_**Oh… Aro! "I felt my orgasm rip through my body as Aro lapped me up. **_

_**Before I could come all the way down from my high; I felt Aro enter me in one quick thrust.**_

"_**Oh shit that feels good!" I screamed out as he began to pound in and out me**_

"_**Mmm Isabella…sooo fuckin wet…sooo fuckin tight!" Aro said as he sped up his thrusts. **_

_**The thing this man could do to my body. I just can't seem to get enough of him.**_

"_**Vampire speed Aro…please" He looked down at me for a minute before he smirked and began to pound into me at speeds I never would have thought possible.**_

"_**Aro…SHIIITTT…SOOO GOOD!" I screamed; my body loved every second of this and I knew I wouldn't last long. **_

_**I screamed his name once more before I felt my entire body shake and I gave in to my intense orgasm. Aro followed quickly after; screaming my name as he spilled into me. **_

_**We lay in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity before I thought it might me a good idea for a bath. As I slid out of bed I could not resist the urge to say:**_

"_**Ha! Too breakable my ass!" I said and Aro chuckled at me **_

_**Edward was so full of horse shit!**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Of course convincing Aro to do me at vampire speed certainly has it affects when I woke this morning. I was little sore and had a few bruises but I wasn't dead like Edward had always made it sound like I would be. There were perfectly normal human couples who woke up sore and bruised after a night of great sex; so I had nothing to feel bad about.

Jane picked this moment to bring me out of my thoughts.

"Bella I'm really glad you are letting me come with you."

"Me too Jane; I mean I would have brought Alice; but if I showed up at my father's house with a Cullen, he would kill me." Jane chuckled

"Well I hope he likes me" She said

"Don't worry he will love you; although he may think your purple eyes are a little strange." I said

"What?" She tried to sound innocent "I thought they would make me look exotic."

"Oh yeah Jane great job at that" I said and we both laughed

The rest of the flight seemed to fly by; probably because I was asleep for most of it. Jane woke me and told me we'd made it to Seattle. Once we were there we discovered that Aro had a car waiting for us. Apparently Alice had told him about my truck and he didn't want me driving it so he rented a car for our stay.

Once we made it to Forks; I went to the store to pick out some things for dinner. I hadn't told Charlie I was coming so I thought it would be an even nicer surprise if I cooked his favorite for him. I got everything I needed to make Steak and loaded baked potatoes and then Jane and I headed for the house.

I'd called the station earlier and one of the deputies told me Charlie was working until 8 so I knew I had more than enough time to get everything ready.

I really missed my dad and I needed this time with him. I will go see Jake and the guys tomorrow, but tonight I just needed to be with my dad. Jane was going hunting in Seattle and would meet Charlie later.

I put dinner on and then walked around the house for a while. I felt like I hadn't been here in ages. I missed it a lot but my place was with Aro now; I knew that with all my heart.

After a while of looking around the house; I decided I should call Jake and let him know I'd made it in. He answered after a few rings.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey all mighty alpha Jacob Black" I said and he laughed _

"_Hey Bells…are you in town yet?"_

"_Yep...I'm at the house right now."_

"_What! You here? I'm coming over right now!"_

"_No Jake...not today. I'll come see you tomorrow; I really want to spend time with Charlie tonight." I told him _

"_Oh sure Bells I understand…just meet me in my garage in the morning ok?" he said_

"_Sure…ah Angela won't mind me stealing you for the day will she?"_

"_Naw she knows she's only my second favorite girl compared to you" he said laughing _

"_Yeah right" I said while wishing he could see me roll my eyes. _

"_Ok Bells I gotta go patrol for a while, but I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Ok Jake… see you tomorrow"_

"_I love you Bells" he said softly _

"_I love you too Jake" _

After I'd gotten off the phone with Jake I set the table and pulled everything out of the oven. I had everything waiting on the table when I saw Charlie's cruiser pull in. He got out and came through the front door. Immediately smelling the food, he came into the kitchen. When he saw me his face was one of complete and total shock.

"Bella?" He asked almost as if he didn't think I was real

"Hi dad"

He ran over and scoped me in his arms.

"Bella I've missed you so much…where have you been baby?" The sadness in his voice was heartbreaking

"Dad I told you I needed to get back on track; so I went to visit a friend of mine in Italy."

"Italy? You've been in Italy this whole time?" he looked at me wide eyed

"Yeah dad…I told my friend Jane about everything I'd gone through with Edward; and she thought Italy might help me take my mind off things."

"How did you get there Bella?"

"She came and got me after I'd refused her over the phone." I told him

"How come you didn't call me and tell me you were leaving? Do you know how worried I was when I found that note Bella?" He was starting to get angry now.

"Dad I'm really sorry. I know you were worried, but I had to get away from here. I was killing myself dad and you. I wasn't going to get better here." Charlie was quiet because I knew that he knew my words were true.

"Well are you better Bells?"

"Much better dad; I've even talked to Edward since I've been there." A look of horror crossed Charlie's face.

"Oh no dad…we're not getting back together or anything. We just talked about everything that happen between us." I told him

Charlie looked relived. We sat down, had dinner, and talked about what I'd been doing in Italy while I'd been gone. Charlie was really excited to meet Jane tomorrow and said that he owed her big for taking such good care of me.

After a great night with my dad; I went to my room and called Aro. He answered on the very first ring.

"_Hello"_

"_Hi sweetheart"_

"_Cara mia…I'm so glad to hear your voice" I could hear the truth in his voice._

"_Mmm…I miss you so much."_

"_I miss you too Cara mia…so much. When are you coming home to me?"_

"_I'll be there in two days, I promise. I had dinner with my dad tonight, and I'm going to spend the day with Jacob tomorrow." I heard Aro growl on the other end of the phone. _

"_Aro sweetheart; what's wrong with you?" I asked _

"_I don't like the idea of you spending the day with another man"_

"_But its Jacob" I defended_

"_I DON'T CARE" he screamed at me_

"_Aro what is wrong with you?" _

"_Nothing I just don't want you spending time with him. I have a bad feeling about it."_

"_Aro, Jake is my friend and I miss him. He's really excited about seeing me tomorrow." I told him_

"_You've already talked to him?"_

"_Well yes I…"_

"_You talked to him before you talked to me?" He was starting to raise his voice again._

"_Aro it wasn't…"_

"_You couldn't wait to get away from me so you could run to him; could you?" Was he serious right now? I didn't want to leave him at all. _

"_Look Aro; I don't know what's wrong with you but I can't talk to you when you're like this. I'll call you tomorrow; I love you goodbye. _

I hung up on him and I knew I'd be in trouble for this later, but I really didn't understand what he was so mad about. Jacob had imprinted on Angela; she was his world now, not me. Even if I was; Aro is the only one my heart beats for now. I wish he would believe that…

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob" I heard Angela call me

"Hey Angela…what's going on?"

" I heard Bella's in town…Mike saw her at the store earlier; but she didn't see him." She told me

"Yeah I know; she's coming to see me tomorrow."

"Jacob; are you going to tell her that you rejected our imprint?" Angela asked

Was I going to tell her? Angela was a great girl, but even with the imprint I didn't feel the same pull toward her as I did towards Bella. I rejected the romantic imprint for Angela but she and I had still become very close friends. She knew how I felt about Bella and she supported me completely. She felt the same way about her boyfriend Ben.

When I first imprinted on Angela she'd broken up with Ben so that we could give our relationship a try. We really did make an effort but she wanted Ben and I was madly in love with Bella. Ben was all too happy to take her back; he loves her just as much as she loves him.

I didn't know how Bella would take the news that Angela and I had rejected the imprint. Bella left here thinking that Angela and I were head over heels in love.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet." I told her

"I think you should." Angela told me

"Do you think that she'll be angry?" I asked her

"I think she'll want an explanation, but I don't know if Bella could ever really be angry with anyone."

I knew Angela was right; Bella was so sweet and kind hearted. That was one of the many things I loved about her. I really hope she won't be too angry with me for keeping this from her. She sounded so much better when I talked to her on the phone today. Maybe she is finally ready to let me love her…

**I know you totally did not see that coming did you? What do you think is going on with Aro?**

**How do you guys think Bella should react to Jacob rejecting his imprint?**

**Review and let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has added the story to your alerts and your favorites. Ok so I love it when you guys give me your input but honestly I have never had anyone give me input quite like what I received from Fakinit…I love it! So I bring you the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight **

**Chapter 11 **

**APOV **

I miss my Isabella already; she has only been gone a few hours and I'm going crazy with worry. Alice promised me that they would have a safe flight; she even informed me when the girls had actually made it there.

It has been about two hours since Alice said they'd landed and Isabella still hadn't called me. I was now pacing back and forth in the throne room.

"Aro damn it…would you quit with the pacing." Caius said clearly irritated with me.

"I can't help it…I haven't heard from Isabella all day."

"I'm sure she is fine Aro. She's probably just spending time with her father and as soon as she's done; she'll call you."

_Or she's off somewhere snuggled with a werewolf. _ My inner voice said and I wondered if it was true.

Just then Alice and Jasper entered the throne room.

"Alice, Jasper hello" I said as they entered

"Hello master" they said together

"Alice; how is Isabella doing in Forks?" I asked trying not to sound too concerned

"I don't know master; she was doing fine a little while ago, she was walking around the house, cooking for Charlie, and then I lost her." She lost her? Why the hell was she so calm about that?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?" I screamed

"Master please forgive me; I should have explained myself. I can't see Bella when she is with Jacob. I can't even see her if she makes the decision to see him and I'm assuming that's what happen. She has decided to visit Jacob soon."

I was furious; why in the world couldn't she see Isabella when she was with Jacob?

"Alice why can't you see her and why the hell didn't you tell me this before I let her go out there!" She better have a good reason for this shit.

" I can't see Jacob because he is neither supernatural nor human; he is a mixture and I can't see hybrids. I didn't say anything because I know Jacob would never hurt Bella; he loves her." She said as if this was supposed to make me feel better or something.

"What do you mean he loves her?" I asked

"Master; Jacob and Bella have been friends for a really long time and he loves her a lot. She loves him too; but not the like that." Alice said trying to calm me down

It was not working; I stormed out of the throne room and into my quarters. Something about this trip was not sitting right with me at all. I trusted Isabella, I really did; but I could not shake the feeling that something was about to happen while she was in Forks.

_You know what's going to happen. She loves him and he loves her. Maybe she'll give him a try while she's there…you know one last human moment. _

I was trying to shake off my inner voice, but he would not shut the hell up!

_She's been there what…two hours and she's already thinking about seeing Jacob. She wants him; did you see how quickly she jumped at the opportunity to get away from here. She never really wanted to be here; she just wanted to get over Edward. Now that she is over him; time to move on._

No he was wrong. My Isabella loves me; I know that she does. She doesn't want Jacob. She is in Forks to see her father and when she is done doing that she's coming home.

_Oh yeah then why hasn't she called you? _ Damn it! Before I could go into full panic mode my phone rang…Isabella.

"_Hello"_

"_Hi sweetheart" Oh that beautiful voice_

"_Cara mia…I'm so glad to hear your voice" I told her_

"_Mmm…I miss you so much." I knew it…I knew she only wanted me._

"_I miss you too Cara mia…so much. When are you coming home to me?"_

"_I'll be there in two days, I promise. I had dinner with my dad tonight, and I'm going to spend the day with Jacob tomorrow." I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips. __**I told you…one day and she's already made plans with him. **_

"_Aro sweetheart; what's wrong with you?" Her sweet voice brought me back to the present._

"_I don't like the idea of you spending the day with another man" I can just tell her how I feel and she won't go._

"_But its Jacob" _

_It's Jacob! What the hell does that mean? _

_**You know what it means…she's defending him. You heard her!**_

"_I DON'T CARE" _

"_Aro what is wrong with you?" __**She's trying to use the voice to distract you…don't let her. **_

"_Nothing I just don't want you spending time with him. I have a bad feeling about it."_

"_Aro, Jake is my friend and I miss him. He's really excited about seeing me tomorrow." _

_**She misses him…did you hear that?**_

"_You've already talked to him?" __**Before she talked to you I might add**_

"_Well yes I…"__** See there I told you.**_

"_You talked to him before you talked to me?" _

"_Aro it wasn't…"_

"_You couldn't wait to get away from me so you could run to him; could you?" _

"_Look Aro; I don't know what's wrong with you but I can't talk to you when you're like this. I'll call you tomorrow; I love you goodbye. _

What the hell did I just do? I know Isabella loves me and I know she doesn't want anyone else. How could I have let my inner voice get me so worked up like that? I need to get out of here.

I went outside and walked around the garden for what seemed like hours; just trying to clear my head. Isabella is all I've ever dreamed of. I know that she is my true mate; what I don't know is why I acted like such an ass just now. I ran back to my room.

I have to fix this; I can't let her stay angry with me like that. I picked p my phone and dialed her number.

"_Hello" A husky voice said _

_**I told you sooo. **__My inner voice just knew he'd won this round _

I felt the phone break in my hands.

"FELIX!" I screamed and he was in my room in a flash

"Yes master"

"Get the plane; we're going to Forks."

**BPOV**

What the hell was wrong with Aro? How could he have acted like that with me? I love him so much and I don't want to be with anyone but him. I was starting to feel really bad about hanging up on him. Maybe I should call him back.

Before I could reach for the phone; I heard a tap on my window. I looked over to see Jake. I went over, opened the window and he jumped inside.

"Jake what the hell are you doing?"

"I decided I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I miss you too much." He came and pulled me in his arms.

"Jake I missed you too." I said and he squeezed me tighter

"Jake…I can't…breathe!" He laughed and let me go.

We sat on my bed and I quickly noticed that he was just staring at me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked him

"You Bells…you look great!" Oh well I guess that was ok. I mean compared to how I looked the last time he saw me; I'm sure I did look great.

"So Jake…how is everything with Angela?" I decided to ask after I realized he was still staring at me.

"Oh it's fine" He said finally looking away from me.

This made me a little nervous though. When Jacob had first imprinted on Angela; he couldn't even think about her without smiling. I was starting to think maybe Aro was right; something is really wrong here.

"Jake what's going on…is something wrong with you and Angela?" I knew there couldn't be; when a wolf imprinted it was for life.

Jacob stared at me for a while before he finally spoke.

"Bella; do you remember me telling you that a wolf is designed to be whatever its imprint needs?" I nodded so he continued.

"When I imprinted on Angela she was still in love with Ben; we tried to have a relationship because we thought that's what we were supposed to do." What does he mean they tried to have a relationship?

"Jake are you and Angela not together right now?"

"No we're not; it just wasn't right for us Bells. That's not what we were meant to be." Oh shit this is so bad; I just know it.

"Well what are you now then?" I couldn't help but ask

"We are really good friends; almost like brother and sister. I still feel the pull of the imprint but it's not a romantic type of love." He explained

Oh shit I knew exactly what Jacob was telling me. If he was not in love with Angela that way; then that means he still has feelings for me. Oh this is so bad.

"Bells I…"

"Oh shit I have to go to the bathroom so bad. I'll be right back" I ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

What the hell was he about to tell me? I can't take this right now. I can't sit in here like a coward either. Get back in there Bella…face it. I went back into the room and as I entered, I saw Jacob putting my cell phone down.

He looked at me and quickly explained.

"Someone was calling you; so I answered." He said

"Oh ok who was it?"

"They hung up when I answered." Oh fuck me hard…Aro...shit…shit…fuckin shit

I ran to my phone to try and call him back, but his phone went straight to voicemail. I did the next best thing and called Felix.

"_Hello"_

"_Felix…where is Aro?"_

"_Right here…hold on" There was a pause _

"_Hello" I heard his voice…man did he sound pissed_

"_Aro"_

"_Isabella; who answered your phone?"_

" _Aro that was Jacob; but he only answered because I was out of the room."_

"_What is he doing there? I thought you weren't going to see him until tomorrow?"_

"_I wasn't but he decided to come by early." I tried to calm him down, but I knew it was not working at all. _

"_Isabella; I'm on my way there" Oh shit_

"_What! But Aro I…"_

"_I can't take this Cara mia." Oh he called me Cara mia, I really did love that._

"_Take what sweetheart?"_

"_Being away from you. I hate it; so I'm coming there." _

_I hated being away from him too, and I certainly didn't want Jacob thinking he had a chance with me. If I was being honest with myself; I wanted Aro here. I needed him here. _

"_Ok Aro; I'll see you when you get here." I told him suddenly getting excited_

"_You aren't angry with me?" He asked_

"_No I miss you and I can't wait to see you." I told him _

"_Ok well then I'll see you soon Cara mia."_

"_Ok I love you Aro"_

"_I love you too Isabella" _

After I put the phone down; I turned to see Jacob shaking and clearly on the verge of phasing. For some reason knowing that Aro was on his way to me; made me feel powerful.

"Jacob; would you knock that off please? Charlie is sleeping in the next room." I walked over and sat back on my bed while he calmed himself.

Once he had; he came and sat on the bed with me.

"Bells where have you been all this time?"

"In Italy?"

"What's in Bells?"

I told him all about the Volturi and who they were to the vampire world. Jacob seemed to be processing the phone conversation he'd just heard.

"Bells please tell me that was not one of those Italian vamps on the phone."

"What business is it of yours?" None what so ever!

"Are you with him or something?" Hell yes I am

"Yes I am, and before you say anything; let me say this. I don't care what you think about it and if you don't like it, get out right now!" I was in no mood for Jacob to tell me anything about my being with Aro.

"Can I say one thing please?" He asked and I nodded

"I think you are being really stupid." He said

"And I could give two fucks what you think." I answered simply and he seemed to let it go.

Once that was over Jacob and I had a very pleasant night together. I told him all about how I'd ended up in Volterra with Aro and how Alice and Jasper had come to be with me. I told him how Edward had come and tried to get me back.

"I'm glad you didn't take him back. He was right about not being good for you." He said after I explained what happened when Edward came to Volterra.

"Yeah things actually did turn out for the better after he left. I mean Edward will always be my first love, but he was not my soul mate. Edward was right about a lot things he said before he left. We weren't good for each other; there were so many aspects of the relationship that were all wrong."

He said that while he was glad that I'm so happy; he wishes it wasn't with more bloodsuckers. He told me how he'd rejected his imprint with Angela because he still had feelings for me.

"Jacob I think you and Angela both are being really stupid. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with being friends right now, but you never know what the imprint could cause you to be later. I mean for a while I thought there would never be anyone for me but Edward, but time changes things."

Jacob is bonding to Angela for the rest of his life and he needs to realize there is never going to be anything between us, besides what there is now. Friendship

"But now you don't believe that because you've found Aro?" He asked bitterly

"Aro is everything I've ever wanted and after I'm done checking on Charlie; he's going to change me and we're getting married."

"He's going to…change you?" He was starting to shake again.

"Jacob Black I told you to knock it off! If Aro comes here and I'm hurt; you will be walking with three legs!" Aro would kill him actually but we really didn't need to get in to that right now.

"Aro loves me and respects me in ways that Edward never did. I feel like I can I totally be myself with him. I'm not worried that I'm not good enough for him, I never scared that he will just p and leave me someday. I am really happy Jacob, and as my best friend; I want you to be happy for me."

"Fine…I won't say another word about it." He said

"Good because I would have been listening anyway." I told him and we both laughed

Jacob decided that he would spend the night with me; saying that he was trying to enjoy me while he had me. I told him it was fine as long as he was gone by morning.

I knew that even though Jacob said he was ok; this was far from over. I didn't dwell on that though; not with Aro on his way. I was so excited and the vixen in me was doing a happy dance at the thought of taking Aro in my bed. Man how long until he gets here…I can't wait to see him.

**We all know vampires have those inner monsters and this was Aro's messing with him. Sneaky little thing isn't he?**

**See now all better; Aro is on his way to Forks and Jacob knows all about him. So what do guys think will happen when the Volturi meets the wolf pack? If I get enough reviews; you just might get another chapter tonight. If not I'm off to write the next chapter for After the War. Review, review, review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story, added to your favorites and alerts. Thanks to everyone who has added me to your list of favorite Authors that means a lot. We are coming along in the story now and it won't be too much longer before we meet vampire Bella. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight **

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV **

I can't believe Bella is in Volterra with Aro. She is supposed to be with me. I love her with every fiber of my being and she rejected me. I guess it is my own fault; I mean I broke her heart. I know Bella doesn't really love him, she is just trying to make me jealous; well its working.

Alice and Jasper; my brother and sister have betrayed me and my family to pledge their loyalty to the Volturi. I knew it didn't make any since for them to choose that, but of course Alice was doing it to be with Bella. I don't think I ever fully grasped how much Alice really does love Bella. I have to make this right, I can't leave Bella with Aro; it just isn't right, he doesn't deserver her.

I ran as fast as I could to the family's new home in Alaska. When I reached the house Carlisle was already standing there holding the door open for me.

"Hello son; welcome home" He said smiling

"Edward!" Esme said as she ran out of the house and hugged me

"_I've missed you so much Edward. Don't you ever leave us like that again." _ She said in her thoughts

"Sorry mom" I said while hugging her back

"_Well look who has come crawling back. If you're here to depress us all again; maybe you should just leave." _ Rosalie thought

"It's nice to see you too Rose" I said as I stepped in the house.

"Hey bro; it hasn't been the same without you! I hope you're here to stay." Emmett said while coming to pat me on the back.

"Hey Em; its been too long brother." I said

"Yeah yeah we're all happy to see you; now what exactly are you doing here?" Rosalie asked

"Rose this is Edward's home just as much as it is yours" Esme said

"Thanks Esme"

"I know that; I'm just saying he has been gone for months. What is he doing here now?"

"I came here because I went to visit Alice and Jasper in Volterra."

"Edward; I told you to leave it be son!" Carlisle said with disappointment clear on his face.

"I know you did dad and I was going to, but then I went to Forks to see Bella."

"Oh Bella; how is my girl Edward?" Esme said her eyes filling with joy.

"She wasn't there so I went to Alice to find out where she was." I told them

"And where exactly was she?" Carlisle asked

"She was in Volterra with them."

I watch as all of my family members face became ones of pure shock.

"_Why Edward? I don't understand." Esme thought_

"_Edward was she ok? Did they hurt her at all? Maybe I should call Aro" Carlisle thought _

"_Why is my Belly bear in Volterra? They better not have hurt her! I'll kill them all!" Emmett's thoughts were furious _

"_Great; now she has exposed us to the Volturi. You know what this means Edward. They are going to kill us all over your little human slut." Rosalie thought and I couldn't control myself; I lunged for her and pinned her to the floor._

"Take it back Rosalie!" I growled as Emmett tried to pull me off his wife.

"Yo Edward man; you are my brother, but if you don't let Rose go I'm gonna kill you!" Emmett snarled from behind me.

"Edward stop that right now! Let your sister go!" Esme said

"Edward son that is enough! Whatever Rosalie said; I'm sure she didn't mean it." Carlisle said trying to defuse the situation.

I stood up and released Rosalie but kept my eyes on her. She has no right to call Bella a slut. She was the purest woman I'd come across in a hundred years.

"Now Edward; tell us what Bella was doing in Volterra." Carlisle said

"She was there with Aro. I read the entire situation in his thoughts."

"And what is the situation?" Esme asked

"Short version of the story?" I asked and everyone nodded

"Victoria went to the Volturi about James. She wanted them to kill us for killing James, because we were protecting a human. Aro didn't believe her story so he came to Forks to talk to Carlisle face to face. When he got there he found Bella instead of us. When he saw how hurt she was over our leaving; he took her back to Volterra with him. The gist of it is that he is in love with her and has convinced her that he is her true mate."

My family was standing there looking at me with shocked expressions on each of their faces.

"_My Belly and Aro? No way I don't believe you!" Emmett was screaming in his thoughts_

"_I've never heard Aro refer to anyone as his true mate. Maybe he really does love her." Carlisle thought _

"Are you serious right now Carlisle? How can you even think that?" I was furious. Aro doesn't love Bella; I do! She is mine and I am not letting her go!

"Edward be reasonable please. If Aro is allowing Bella to live in Volterra as a human; then he must feel something for her."

"What he feels for her is love!"

We all turned toward the direction of the door to see Alice and Jasper standing there, still wearing their Volturi cloaks.

"Alice, Jasper welcome home" Esme said and went to greet them. They hugged her back and joined the rest of us in the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here..huh Alice? I thought your loyalty lies with the Volturi now." I said

"Oh it does" She said " I am here to keep you from doing something stupid. Bella is not yours anymore Edward and I'm warning you to stay away from her."

"Aro is not playing games here Edward." Jasper spoke "If you come near her again; I will kill you if Aro orders it." Jasper said stepping closer to me so that we were now face to face.

"You would kill me for Aro, Jasper really?"

"Jasper, Alice how can you say these things? We are your family." Esme said and if she could cry she would be.

"You have been our family for a long time and we love you that is why we are here. But the master has warned Edward; he will not ask you to stay away again." Alice said

"Master? Alice come on this isn't you…what have they done to you?"

"They haven't done anything to us Rose. We joined the Volturi on our own free will and we are loyal to them because we want to be." Jasper said

"That's right Aro has been very good to us and we love him." Alice said and Rosalie buried her head in Emmett's shoulder and sobbed.

"So what the hell does that mean?" Emmett screamed "Come on Jazz man you and I have always been close."

"I know we have Em and I love you a lot but we have a job to do and Edward has been warned. We are here to warn you for the final time…let it go Edward."

There is no way that he is being serious right now. I will never let this go. I will get Bella away from Aro; I don't care what it takes. Even if I have to drag her from Volterra.

"If you even try that you will die Edward and we won't be able to stop it; neither will Bella." Alice said looking annoyed

"This is ridiculous! Did Aro send you here to threaten us Alice?" Rosalie screamed

"Aro didn't send us at all. He doesn't even know we are here."

"How did you get out of Volterra without him finding out?" Carlisle asked

"He's not there right now. Aro, Bella, Jane and Felix are in Forks visiting Charlie." Jasper said

"Aro is in Forks with Bella?" Esme was shocked

"Yes…Bella wanted to see Charlie again before Aro changes her." Alice said

"Before he what?" What the hell? There is no way I'm allowing that happen. Bella has a human life to live and no one is taking that away from her.

"Don't even think about it Edward! This is what she wants and it has nothing to do with you!" Jasper said

"Who the hell are you to tell me what Bella wants?"

"I'm her brother and a member of Aro's guard and I'm telling you if you step one foot back in Volterra; I won't hesitate to rip you apart and set your ass on fire."

"Jasper! Stop that right now!" Esme said

"Come on Jasper our work here is done. We have to get back home. We really do love you guys and Edward you've been warned. I hope you have the sense enough to listen." Alice said and she and Jasper walked out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett said after they were gone

"How could she say those things like that? It was like she didn't even know us. Carlisle what have they done to our children?" Esme was sobbing

"I don't know but I think that maybe I should go and talk to Aro." Carlisle said

"We're all going…I want to see my Belly bear." Emmett said

"I have a feeling she's not gonna be the Bella that we remember Emmett." Carlisle said softly

" I don't care who she is; I want to see my sister, I miss her like crazy." Emmett said

"Then its agreed we are going to get Bella, Jasper and Alice back. This family has been separated too long." Esme said

I could not be happier right now. If anyone could talk some sense into Bella it's Carlisle. Bella will listen to him and come back to me; and with Bella comes Alice and Jasper. I know Jasper didn't mean those things he said to me today; he was just saying what Aro wanted him to.

I know that together we can get Bella to come home to me where she belongs. I'm not spending another hundred years without her. My Bella will never be Aro's because she will always be mine.

**I just had to give you guys a look into the Cullen family. I hope you liked it. More from Aro, Bella and Jake coming soon; also coming soon the Cullens visit Forks. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone; it has been too long since I've updated and I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone for their thoughts, prayers and kind words. You guys are the absolute best. **

**As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story or added it to your alerts and favorites. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 13**

**Emmett's POV**

There was something about Edward's story that just was not sitting right with me. I know my Belly, I know Alice, and most importantly I know Jasper. There is no way he would stand behind Aro unless everything that they were saying was true. Maybe Bella really was Aro's true mate; I mean even Carlisle said that Aro had never referred to anyone as that before.

The family was packing for our upcoming trip to Forks and Edward had decided to go hunting before we left.

"Hey Rose baby; do you think Jasper and Alice were lying?" I asked her as she raided the closet for clothes.

"Honestly Em baby; I have no idea. I mean; Alice and Jasper wouldn't join the Volturi for no reason, but the way they were talking…it just really hurt to hear Alice sound so detached to us."

She was right about that; I mean Jasper said he would actually kill Edward if Aro ordered him to.

"Yeah I know what you mean babe. So are we on Edward's side then?" I asked _God I hope not._

"Not really; we are on the side that wants to find out the truth. Someone is lying in this situation and the only way to find out who is to talk to the person that this whole mess is centered around. Bella." She said

Again my Rose was right. Bella was the key to all of this; she was the only one who could tell me that she was in love with Aro and have me believe it. If she really did love him, then I would step aside and let her be happy; as long as she promised to let me stay in her life. I've really missed my sister. My Belly Bear.

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning and promptly put Jacob out of bed and out of my hose. The last thing I needed was for Aro to show up here and find Jacob and I in bed together.

I showered, got dressed, and headed downstairs with every intention of fixing Charlie breakfast. As I got closer to the kitchen I smelled bacon, and what smelled like blueberry pancakes. I knew that there was no way Charlie was cooking this; sure enough when I walked in the kitchen; I saw Jane standing over the stove while Charlie sat at the table stuffing his face.

"Hey Bella; your friend came back early this morning. I was going to wake you, but she said I should just let you sleep." Charlie said with a mouth full of bacon.

"Hi Bella" Jane said from behind the stove

"Hey Jane; morning dad" I said as I went over and grabbed a plate; I mean it did smell great in here.

After I'd filled my plate with food; I went and joined my dad at the table.

"Jane that was amazing and it was very nice meeting you, but I have to go to work. Bella you aren't leaving today are you?" Charlie asked sounding a bit on edge.

"No dad; I'm going to spend the day with Jake while you're at work and then when you get off there are some more people I want you to meet." I told him

"Oh yeah and who are these people?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"It's my dad and my cousin Felix; they are coming down today. They wanted to meet Bella's family too." Jane said

"Oh ok well that will be fine; I owe your dad a big thanks anyway for taking such good care of my Bella."

"Oh trust me it's been his pleasure." Jane said smirking and I wanted so desperately to smack her.

"Well I'll see you girls later; are you going to take Jane to the rez with you Bella?"

"Yeah dad; see you later." I knew there was no way I'd ever really be able to take Jane to the rez with me, but Charlie didn't need to know that.

He got up from the table, kissed me on the cheek, hugged Jane and was out the door.

"How did you know Aro was coming?" I asked Jane once Charlie was gone.

"Felix called me last night after you and Aro spoke on the phone. Alice and Jasper are on their way too." She said

"What? Why?"

"Apparently; Edward has convinced the rest of the Cullen family that Aro has brainwashed you into believing that you're his mate." Jane said while rolling her eyes.

"And let me guess; their all coming here too right?" She nodded and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You know Edward always did believe that he knew what was best for me better than I did. Aro is not going to be happy about this; he has warned Edward before and he won't warn him again." I said

"No he won't"

Jane and I turned our heads; only to see Alice and Jasper entering the kitchen.

"Alice; how did you guys get here so fast?" When we left they were still in Italy; I mean I know they can run but…

"We were coming from Alaska. I had a vision of Edward going to the family; I tried to stop him, but as you know Edward can be very convincing." Alice said

"What exactly did he tell them?" Edward was really starting to get on my last nerve here.

"It's just like Jane said; he has convinced the family that Aro has done something to us and to you to warrant our loyalty." Jasper said

"So what do you see happening when they get here Alice?" I asked

"Basically I see Edward dying; I've done everything I could to stop it, he is too stubborn for his own good." She said

This made me sad, but there was nothing else anyone could do. Edward had been told time and time again. Now that I knew he was about to die; I had time to prepare myself for it.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I am going to try to have the next chapter posted later today. This was more of a filler chapter; we will be getting back into the story in the next chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what you think…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my angels; I know it has been a while since I've updated, but I have been going back and forth about whether or not I really want Edward to die or not. I still haven't made a decision; so I'm going to let you decide. Read this chapter, review as you like and then at the end of your review; simply tell me if you think Edward should live or die. **

**As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story or added it to your alerts and favorites. You know that I love reading reviews; so keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

"Bella; are you alright?" Jasper asked

"Yeah I'm fine; I guess I'm just processing everything that Alice just said." I told him as I cleaned the kitchen.

"Listen Bella; Edward made his choices and he can't be angry with you because you moved on with your life. That is what he said he wanted for you." He said

I knew that Jasper was right; regardless of whether or not Edward still loved me; he made the decision to leave. He was more willing to be without me; than to simply change me and spend forever with me.

"And why exactly are we still discussing Edward Cullen?" Aro asked as he and Flex entered my kitchen.

As soon as I saw him; I threw myself into his arms and crashed my lips to his. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly opened for him. I felt his tongue gently caressing mines and in one motion; he had me in his arms and was running up my stairs with me. He gently laid me down on my bed; never breaking our kiss.

I felt him bring his body closer to mine and I reacted quickly by wrapping both of my legs around his waist. After a few more minutes; he finally broke the kiss, but did not release me.

"Hello Cara mia" He said _Oh God; I've missed him so much._

"Hello Mia dolce" I told him

"I've missed you so much; I thought that I could allow you to come here alone, but I started going crazy almost as soon as you left me." He said while planting kisses down the side of my neck.

"Mmm…Aro oh…I've missed you too. Oh…so much." The feeling of his lips on my skin was making it hard to think.

I knew that I had to let him know what was going on before we went any further.

"Aro…ah…that feels so good baby. I need to talk to you." I said

"Not now Cara mia." He said and began to work on the buttons of my shirt.

"Aro wait…Alice said that Edward and the rest of the Cullens are on their way here." I said

"It's alright Cara mia; I'm not worried about them coming here. I am the king of Volterra; what exactly are they going to do to me?" He asked switching to the other side of my neck.

"I'm not worried about what they are going to do to you; I'm worried about what you are going to do to them." I told him

"Cara mia; Carlisle is my brother; I will not harm him. I'm sure they are only coming here because of something that Edward has told them."

"They are; apparently he has the family convinced that you somehow have Alice, Jasper and I all brainwashed." I said and he laughed.

"Isabella; I said that it is ok. I do not want to talk about the Cullens right now; as a matter of fact; I do not want to talk at all. Do you understand me Isabella?"

He said taking my shirt off and removing my bra; all in one quick motion. I was not about to stop him; if he wasn't concerned about the Cullen's visit then neither was I.

"Yes Aro; I understand." I said

He felt him smile and then he began his dissention down my body. After what felt like hours and two orgasms later; we were both lying in my bed. I of course was completely spent; while Aro was ready for round three.

"Aro; what are you going to do about Edward?" I asked while lying comfortably on his chest.

"Honestly Cara mia; I have no idea what else I can do. I have tried to spare him for you over and over again, but he does not appear to be giving up. I can't keep allowing him to get away with these things. My brothers and I are the kings of Volterra and we have a reputation to uphold. If we continue to allow this; then others will believe that they can test the Volturi in this way."

"I know you are right Aro; maybe you can try to get through to Edward again?" I asked. I just could not let Edward die without doing everything that I could to try and save his life.

"Isabella I…" We were cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said and Alice entered.

"Hello Bella; Master; I don't mean to interrupt the two of you, but my family will be in Forks soon and I think that it would be better if we had this little meeting at the family home; instead of here in Charlie's house." She said

I knew she was right; we did not need to this here.

"Ok Alice; just give us a sec to get dressed and we will meet you outside." I said

"Ok but you have exactly ten minutes; so no funny business." She said as she winked and closed the door.

"Isabella; I have tried to talk Edward and I have been more lenient than I would have to anyone else in his position. I have told him to stay away and leave you alone and I will not ask again."

"Ok; sweetheart; I understand."

And I really did understand; Edward had been warned and as much as I hated to think about him dying; I knew that there was nothing more that I could do.

Aro and I got dressed quickly and then went outside to join Alice, Jasper, Jane and Felix.

"Master; did Bella tell you that this is her truck?" Jane said smiling and pointing at my rusty old baby.

"Cara mia; how on earth did you drive this monstrosity?" He asked

"Aro; my truck is not a monstrosity; it is a classic." I said proudly

"Well once we get back home; I will show you what real classics look like Cara mia." Aro said

"What does that mean?" I said

"When we get back; Master is going to show you his car collection and you are going to love it. Now let's go; we need to get this over with so that Aro can be ready to meet Charlie later." Alice said smiling and loading everyone into Aro's limo.

"We are going to draw a lot of attention; riding around Forks in a limo." Jasper said.

"Jasper you guys would draw attention; riding around Forks in anything." I countered and everyone laughed.

"Cara mia; you are just as beautiful as we are." Alice said while doing her best Aro impression.

Aro looked over at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I saw what you were about to say and I thought I'd save you the trouble." She said

"Well thank you so much; my dear Alice."

"Anything for you Master." She said giggling.

By now we were arriving at the Cullen house and both Carlisle's BMW and Edward's Volvo were already parked outside. As we were pulling in; so was Emmett's jeep. We stepped out of the limo; Emmett jumped out of his jeep and had me in his arms in the next second.

"Belly; I've missed you so much!" he said

"Emmett; I've missed you too…but I can't breathe!"

"Emmett; release her" Aro said calmly and Emmett dropped me to the ground.

Once he let me go; I was pulled tightly into Aro's arms.

"Hello Bella, Aro, Jane, Felix; how are you?" Rosalie said as she came to stand beside Emmett.

"Hello Rosalie" Jane and I said together; while both Felix and Aro stayed silent.

Rosalie and Emmett then greeted Alice and Jasper and it was not in a way I'd ever seen them interact with each other before. I wish that I knew exactly what it was that Edward had told the Cullens. Once they finished greeting each other; if you can even call it that; Emmett turned his attention back to me and spoke again.

"Belly what is going on with you?" Emmett asked

"Yes; that is exactly what we wanted to know as well." Carlisle said as he Edward and Esme stepped outside the house.

"Bella; it is so good to see you sweetheart!" Esme screamed while running over to hug me.

"It's good to see you too Esme" I said as I hugged her back and then wrapped myself back around Aro.

"Hello brother" Carlisle said as he came over to join us.

"Hello brother; it seems that we have many things to discuss." Aro said; pulling me closer to him.

"We have nothing to discuss! Bella wants to be with me and whatever you have done to make her love you; it will not keep us apart." Edward said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _Edward is so dramatic sometimes. _

Edward moved toward Aro and me quickly. Before I knew what was happening; I was pulled out of Aro's arms and Jasper was standing between the two of them.

"Edward; I warned you; back the hell up man." Jasper said in a threatening voice that I'd never heard him use before.

"How can you protect him Jasper; how can you turn your back on this family?" Edward said moving closer to Jasper. _See; dramatic._

"I'm warning you for the final time Edward; take one more step and we are going to have a problem." Jasper said

"So it's Aro over us huh Jasper?" Edward asked

"One more step Edward and you will find out." Jasper countered

"Edward; Jasper please stop this!" Esme said

"You heard your mother boys; that is enough of this nonsense." Carlisle said

"Edward; I don't think that Jasper is messing around here; just move away man." Emmett said

"Jasper please; Edward is your brother; how can you be this way?" Rosalie said

"If Edward would simply step away from the Master; Jasper would gladly step aside." Felix said holding me in his arms.

"Edward please; just back off!" I said

"Love; I cannot back off until I have you back in my arms." He said and Aro growled loudly.

"I have had enough of this! Edward; I want you to listen and listen very well. Isabella Marie Swan is MINE; she is not your love anymore and she never will be. If you take one more step in her direction or mines; you will regret it. I will not warn you again and I am only warning you a final time for my Isabella's sake." Aro said

"Carlisle; Esme if you would like Edward to live; you'd better make him back off." Alice said

"Alice; how can you sound so detached? This is your brother!" Rosalie said

"I know who he is Rose and my _brother_ has been warned repeatedly." She said and I knew that this entire situation was getting very out of hand.

"Do you all see what I'm saying; do you see what he has done to them?" Edward said but luckily didn't move.

"He has not done anything to me or Alice or Jasper. I love Aro and so do they. I am with Aro because I love him and he loves me." I said

"No Bella; you don't mean that. You love me." Edward said

"I do love you Edward." I said and Aro growled again.

"But I do not love you in that way anymore. My heart, my soul and my body all belong to Aro and we are going to be together forever. So for the last time Edward; it is over between you and I and you really need to back off." I said

"NO!" Edward screamed and stepped forward.

Before he completed that step; Jasper launched and the only thing I saw was Edward being thrown into the side of his Volvo. He got up quickly and made a move for Jasper.

They were moving like blurs around us and when they were finally still; Jasper had Edward pinned to the ground and was holding him by the throat.

Esme was screaming for them to stop; Rosalie was holding Emmett so that he wouldn't interfere and Aro had come over, pulled me away from Felix and was holding me close.

It seemed as though Alice's vision was coming true and there didn't seem to be anything any of us could do to stop it.

**There you have it everyone. Remember you will decide Edward's fate so tell me what you want or I will be forced to decide for you. **

**I hope that you enjoyed that; review and tell me your thoughts. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my babies…I know it has been a while since I've updated but MPD has been taking a lot of my time. **

**Thank you for the reviews, you have spoken on Edward's fate and now we shall see how that works out. Enjoy **

**I am looking for a BETA for this story as well as my others; if anyone is interested…PM me. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Chapter **

**BPOV**

The scene unfolding before me was completely unreal. So many different things were all happening at once. I watched as Edward struggled fruitlessly in Jasper's grip. Esme clung tightly to Carlisle and sobbed for what she knew was coming for her son. Alice and Rosalie both held Emmett back while Alice kept telling him not to intervene.

Jane and Felix stood off to the side awaiting a command from Aro.

I wanted to say something; one word to stop this from happening. But there were no more words. Aro had an image to protect and Felix, Jane and Jasper had a job to do as members of the Volturi guard.

Edward had been warned over and over; now it was too late…

**Alice's POV**

As badly as I wanted to jump in and save my brother right now; I could not. Edward was way too stubborn for his own good. It took both me and Rosalie to keep Emmett from stepping in.

"Alice, Rose let me go! I can't just stand here and watch this happen!" Emmett screamed as he tried to free himself from our grasp.

"Emmett I'm sorry, but I can't let you get in the middle of this. I've seen what will happen if you do. Felix will get involved and things will not end well." I told him as I tightened my grip on him.

"Baby please, just stay out of it. Edward was warned and we said we'd wait to hear what Bella had to say about all this. You heard her Emmett, she loves Aro and Edward is never going to except that. There is nothing more that we can do." Rosalie said and when she did, Emmett collapsed into her arms…

**Carlisle's POV**

I was completely helpless; there was nothing that I could do for my oldest son. Aro had already given Edward more chances than he would have given anyone else under these circumstances.

Esme was sobbing heavily on my chest and for the first time in over 80 years, I didn't have the words to comfort her…

**Esme's POV**

Why? My son is about to die and there is nothing I can do, except cling to my husband and watch helplessly. How could we have been so stupid as to believe that Aro had brainwashed Bella, Alice, and Jasper.

If we had just listened to Alice and Jasper earlier, maybe we could have stopped this. We should have made him stay away from them.

Oh my poor son…

**APOV**

I did not want to do this, not with my Isabella standing right next to me. I knew that no matter how much she said that she understood why this had to be done. She would never look at me the same if I killed Edward right before her eyes.

_You're right, you know? She won't ever look at you the same way after this. She loves you with all of her heart, but she loves Edward too. Killing him will change things between the two of you" My inner voice said. _

He never spoke rationally so I knew that I had to pay attention.

"Jasper, release him." I said.

Jasper let him go reluctantly and I watched as everyone turned their attention to me. I honestly didn't know why I was about to do this. _Yes you do, you are doing this for our Isabella. _Oh yes, that's right.

"Edward, I love Isabella far too much to kill you right in front of her. However, I will not let this slide. Felix, Jane take Edward and go back to Volterra. Lock him away until I return." This was not at all what I wanted to do. I wanted to watch him turn into a pile of ash.

"Thank you Aro…thank you so much." Esme said as she ran over and pulled Edward in her arms.

"Do not thank me yet. Edward will be a prisoner to the Volturi for the next 100 years. You should all say your goodbyes now, because you will not be allowed to see him."

"Aro, please 100 years? We are his family; you can't keep him from us that long!" Esme said.

"I can do anything that I want! You are lucky that I don't kill him!" I screamed.

"Forgive Esme, brother she is just upset. She knows that you are being very generous by allowing Edward to live." Carlisle said.

"This is ridiculous! Aro, please there has to be something that we can do to cut his time down some." Emmett was trying to reason with me.

"If you'd like me to cut Edward's time, then you and your lovely wife must join us in Volterra." I said

"You can't do this Aro! You are tearing my family apart!" Esme shouted.

"I never wanted your family Esme, the only thing I wanted was my Isabella. Alice and Jasper joined my family on their own and now Emmett is trying to help Edward. I'm giving him an option."

"This is what you have always wanted isn't it? You have always this family as part of your guard." _Oh my! Esme is getting bold, well then I guess it is time that I take control. Step aside Aro. _My inner voice was anxious to get out.

"How right you are dear Esme. So how about we do this…in exchange for Edward's total freedom, I want the entire Cullen clan at my command; I want all of you on my guard."

"You can't ask us to do that!" Rosalie shouted.

"I don't believe he was asking Rosalie." Isabella said before I could speak.

"Bella, you can't seriously be backing him up with this?" Rosalie said.

"I think it's fair, serving on the guard is not all bad…is it Alice?" Isabella asked turning to face Alice.

"No it isn't bad at all. Aro allows us to keep our diet and we live very comfortably." She said smirking.

"I am not joining the Volturi guard! I don't care what you threaten to do to me!" Rosalie said.

"Very well…Jane." Isabella said. I was so impressed that she was already showing her authority as future queen.

Within seconds of her command, Jane had Rosalie on the floor writhing in pain.

"That is enough Jane." Isabella said after a few moments and after a few pleas from both Emmett and Esme.

"I am bored with this. Aro has spoken and we will not continue to go back and forth with you. You will either allow Felix and Jane take Edward out of here or you will join the guard. There is no more negotiating." Isabella said and I've never heard her speak with such power.

The Cullens stood around exchanging looks with each other, but no one spoke.

"My future queen has had enough! I do not like to see her upset and you do _not _want to make her angry, because that makes me angry. Now give us an answer so that we can get the hell out of here!" I commanded.

"I'll go to Volterra…I won't subject my family to an eternity on the guard because of my mistakes." Edward said.

"Fine, Jane Felix take him and go now!" Isabella said and the two of them grabbed Edward and were out the door in a flash.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie it was very nice to see you all again. But I'm going to warn you, do not step foot in Volterra for the next hundred years or you will be joining Edward." She continued once they were gone.

"Bella, how can you speak to us this way? We are your family." Esme

"I'm not getting into this again. Aro, Alice, Jasper…let's go."

"Belly wait, don't leave. Please we are really sorry about what happen but I've missed you." Emmett said.

"I've missed you too Emmett and you are welcome to visit Volterra anytime. As long as you come alone, but we are done here. Goodbye everyone." She said and with that we were all gone from the Cullen home.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jasper said once we'd arrived back at Bella house.

"What do you mean Jazz?" Isabella asked.

"I mean your dad is expecting to meet Jane's father and now Jane is gone. How do we explain Aro being here without her?" He asked.

"We will tell him the truth. That Jane and Felix had an emergency and had to take their leave early. It will work, I've seen it." Alice chimed in.

"Well Cara mia, it is time for me to meet your father. Do you think he will like me?" I asked while pulling her closer to me.

"Sure as long as you stay away from sentences like 'I'm the one who is doing your only daughter' we should be great." She said and then brought her lips to mine softly.

"I hate to interrupt, but I just lost everything in my visions. I believe your friend is on his way." Alice said to Bella.

Ah yes, the wolves. I was very interested to meet them. I believe that Jacob and I have a few things to discuss.

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed that. Review and tell me your thoughts. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! I didn't realize it had been so long. Please forgive me. I shall return to updating at least once a week…now that I have My Perfect Dom in a steady rhythm. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. She also owns the Host which I have just begun to read. I know I'm late…whatever. **

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

How do you prepare to introduce your two thousand year old boyfriend to your father? Oh that's right you can't prepare for that.

The Cullens were gone or at least I hoped they were. Edward was on his way to Italy to begin serving his sentence. I should feel bad about him having to send a hundred years in captivity; however I do not. He'd been warned repeatedly. Perhaps his years in confinement will give him some prospective.

Back to the situation at hand. Charlie is about to meet Aro. I was supposed to be introducing him as Jane's dad and now Jane isn't even here. _Nice job sending her away Bella._

"Bella please, your worry is about to drive me crazy." Oops.

"I'm sorry Jasper. It's just…what if Charlie doesn't like him?" Charlie won't like him. That much I know.

"Cara mia please don't worry. I'll read his mind and know exactly what he's thinking about me." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah that didn't even help Edward and he could read Charlie's mind without touching him." Aro growled.

"Well I am not Edward. Now, Alice have you regained your visions back?"

"No Aro…the wolves must still be close." She said looking out of the window. "If they're coming I wish they'd hurry. I hate being blind."

"Yes they should hurry. I'm very anxious to meet this Jacob boy."

"Aro…now you promise to be nice, right? Jacob is my best friend. He's a little protective of me but a big part of that is because of what Edward did. So you can't blame him for not trusting another vampire with my heart." I was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"It's alright Isabella. I'm going to be on my best behavior. I just want to talk to him. Caius has a thing against werewolves and since your wolves don't need a full moon to change, we need to know more about them." Well that was acceptable.

"There closer. I can hear them. There are four of them. Bella, do you have any idea who it will be?" Alice asked.

"Well if it's Jake then most likely Sam, Quil and Embry. Sam is the alpha and Quil and Embry are Jake's best friends. They're always with him." She nodded.

"Ugh they smell awful!" Jasper was holding his nose and acting like a three year old. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well they don't smell at all to me." I said.

It was just a few more moments before I was looking at my best friend enter my home flanked as usual with his own best friends and there alpha.

"Jacob!" He smiled and opened his arms. I stupidly ran right into them. Growling quickly erupted through my kitchen. "Whoa, easy everyone. Vampires and werewolves…I need you all to behave." I got out of Jacob's arm and Aro quickly reached out to pull me by his side.

"We're not here for a fight Bella." Sam began. "We just came to find out exactly how long your friends plan on staying here. Our treaty was with the Cullens and since these two are the last members of the Cullen family that remain on our land; we came to speak with them."

"We're not staying long. We only came here so that Bella could say a proper goodbye to Charlie." Jasper said.

"You can't change her. It's a violation of the treaty!" Jacob was visibly fuming.

"That is where you're wrong. If the information I received is correct, that only applies to the Cullens. You have a treaty with them and since I'll be the one changing Bella…no violation." Aro shrugged and Jacob growled.

"Who are you exactly?" Sam was watching Aro with a curious but guarded expression.

"He is Aro Volturi, ruler of the vampire world." Jasper was made for the guard.

"You're the ruler of the vampire world? Fine then it's better that I'm speaking to you. The female vampire that was with Bella killed last night. We won't tolerate that here!"

"She didn't kill here. She went all the way to Seattle." I had to defend Jane…I mean she had to eat.

"Bella are you seriously standing here defending a killer?" Embry's face was one of pure shock.

"She's a vampire Embry. She needed blood. She didn't kill on your land. She has nothing to do with the Cullens. She's not gonna kill anyone around here so it's none of your business!" I shouted.

"Bells what the hell?"

"Jacob I'm only here to say goodbye to my father. Once I've done that we'll be gone and you'll never have to worry about us coming back here ever again." I knew that was a low blow but they deserved it.

"Bells come on…you know that's not what I want. But we can't have them killing here."

"Jake that is why she went to Seattle. I would never let anyone from your lands get hurt and the Cullens have always respected the treaty you have with them. Look Jake, I'm nervous enough about introducing Aro to Charlie. I need you in my corner here."

"I'm always in your corner Bells, even if I don't agree with your choices." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright listen and listen good…EVERYONE! This is the very last time I'm going to say this. Jacob is my family…these are his friends so therefore these are my friends. Aro is the love of my life and we are going to be together forever…literally. Jacob if you can't handle that…"

"I can handle it Bells. I don't like it but I can handle it." I nodded.

"And what about you, mia dolce?" Aro smiled at me.

"Whatever you wish cara mia. As long as I can find out more about them."

"What exactly would you like to know?" Sam narrowed his eyes.

"It's a simple question really. My brother Caius has had some bad experiences with werewolves in the past and he doesn't care for them at all. We've never come across werewolves that didn't need a full moon to change. What kind of werewolves are you?" Jacob looked at Sam for a long time. After a few moments Sam finally nodded and Jacob began to speak.

"We're not exactly werewolves. We're shape shifters. We can be any animal: tiger, bird, or snake, whatever. The wolf is the chosen animal of our people but we are by no means Children of the Moon. I guess you could say we're their distant cousins." I looked at him in complete shock.

"Well then that explains it. We're still enemies to a certain extent but we can co-exist peacefully. We are not here to harm anyone and as soon as Bella has made peace with her father, we will leave." Aro said.

"We can honor that. But what about you guys?" Sam was speaking to Alice and Jasper now. "Will your family be returning to Forks?"

"We don't know. We are no longer a part of the Cullen family in that respect. We can only speak for ourselves. We are both now serving on Aro's guard so we can promise not to return without at least giving you notice." Jasper was every bit of a southern gentleman as he spoke.

"That works for us. Now we should leave before Charlie gets here. Alice, Jasper you two are welcome to join us on the reservation for a while. I can't imagine Charlie wants to see any of you right now and we'd rather have you on the rez where we can be sure you'll keep your word not to hurt anyone."

"Thank you Sam. I actually think we should take you up on that offer. Things with Charlie will definitely go better if we're not here. Come on Jazzy let's go hang with the wolves." He chuckled and kissed her head. "Bella we'll meet you and Aro at the airport in the morning. We need to hurry and get going. Aro doesn't need to be away from the kingdom for too long." I nodded and watched as she and Jasper disappeared with the pack.

"Jacob was still standing in the kitchen watching Aro and me through narrowed eyes. "Did you want me to stay Bells?"

"Nah, I don't think that will be necessary. If I need back up I'll call you though." He nodded and then walked out the door.

Aro and I waited patiently for Charlie to get home. It seemed like he was never going to show up. Finally after what felt like forever he finally showed up. He stepped inside and came into the living room where Aro and I were seated on the couch; a reasonable distance apart of course.

"Hey dad, this is Jane's father, Aro Volturi. Aro, this is my dad, Charlie." Aro stood, shook my father's hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Charlie. Bella is a lovely girl." My dad was giving him the evil eye the entire time like he knew something was wrong.

"Well I appreciate you taking Bella in and giving her a place to stay. But why did you do that exactly?" Oh boy…here we go.

"Charlie when Jane first told me Bella was coming to live with us I had my doubts. But once she got there and I saw the condition she was in, I couldn't deny her." Aro was really good at making up stories. I was literally in awe of him.

"I am happy to see her doing better. I mean I wasn't sure if she'd get better here. So whatever you and your family did for her, thank you." Aro nodded.

I blew out a breath of air because it seemed that Aro and my dad are actually going to get along. Charlie doesn't suspect that there is anything going on between the two of us so that is a good thing.

Aro and my dad spent the rest of evening talking and getting to know each other. Charlie really seemed to like Aro. I couldn't help laughing when Charlie said he was glad I had a good father figure with me in Italy. Aro was anything but my father.

I was happy to have this little bit of closure in my life. Tomorrow Aro and I would be on the way back to Italy and once there I'd finally be a vampire.

**There we have it. I hope that made up for it being so long since I've last updated. Next update will be on next Thursday or before then if I get inspired. Again I'm very sorry it's been so long since the last update but I thank those of you who sent me PMs pointing out how wrong I was for abandoning you. Please forgive me. **


	17. AN Please Read

AN: I have a new story posted co-written with my beta bluebaby3296. It's called Chowilawu. Try it and tell me what ya think! It's posted under bluebaby's account.


End file.
